Konoha One
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: [SasuSaku] AU, CHIC FIC! RACECARS! Sakura, a girl, who's dream is to become the first female racer in the K1 Championships gets rejected over and over again just because she's a girl. What if someone saw potential in her and gets her into K1?
1. Gender Issues

**Heyo, I' back with a new story! For those who watch the F1 Championships, I would just like to say...you rock! And girls out there...its not a shame to watch racecars! Cuz I watch it and another thing I want to say. GO KIMI RAIKKONEN! My future husband along with Sasuke and idol hehe. **

**Chapter 1 – Gender Issues**

"Sir!"

A young teen chased after a middle aged man dressed in a formal attire.

"I'm s—"

"B-But please, just give me a chance Mr. Shinawa! Let me show you what I've got!"The seventeen year old pleaded, interrupting him.

"I'm really sorry, you see...you're a-a girl. We don't have girls do these kind of races." The man known as Mr. Shinawa replied.

"B-BUT--"

"Please, try something else l-like modeling or something. You're a pretty cute girl and its more fit and feminine for you. I bet you can do well in photo-shoots rather than _this _occupation."

With that, he pushed the young teen out of his office and 'politely' slammed the door.

-------

"Grr...SEXIST!" She screamed out loud as she stormed out the recreational center.

She was very pissed. Yes, Haruno Sakura was indeed very pissed. It was, let's see...the 20th time she had been turned down. TWENTY-ITH!

What's wrong with a girl trying to make her dreams come true? Huh, huh, HUH?

Exactly, there's nothing wrong with her besides the fact that she doesn't have a stick and two stones shoved up her ass.

Inner Sakura: They're sexist I say!

No, there was nothing WRONG with her. Well...there was one or two exceptional flaws like being too klutzy here and there and maybe short-tempered at times. What can she expect though?

A daughter from a wealthy family who owned the 'Sakura' clothing line was meant to be spoiled...right?

By the way, that was how she got her name.

The clothing brand became quite popular around teenage girls. But back to the point, there was nothing WRONG with her!

She knew she wasn't ugly including her abnormally normal large forehead, nevertheless she sometimes would receive glances or maybe even whistles from boys. But like hell she would EVERY date. Sexist little monkeys...yeah, that's what they are.

That wasn't her goal anyway; pfft...who would actually want a goal that has to do with "let's-see-if-I-can-get-one-hundred whistles-in one day"? Ino-pig probably would have those kinds of pathetic goal but not her.

Because she already have one.

A **great** one.

One that she would never stop reaching for until she gets it. But that doesn't mean she was a total tomboy or a lesbian. She liked some guys throughout her life but never actually LOVED one.

Right now the only thing she absolutely loved was: **racing**.

Races that had to do with any kinds of automobiles preferably with motorcycle and racecars.

(Racecar definition: Bigger,stronger, and cooler than a go-cart, smaller but faster than a normal car. Go to google images, then type in F1 racing to see a 'racecar')

She had always loved motorbikes. Riding them, fixing them, everything about them just like her grandfather who had passed away two years ago.

Her parents never really approved of their only daughter wanting to be a racer someday. It's too dangerous.

But that didn't, or couldn't stop her from trying. She was a stubborn one. Her parents always thought that she would eventually give up since there isn't a guy out there that's going to hire a girl to race for them...most likely.

Inner Sakura: They're sexist too!

Like hell she'll give up. But the truth is, she was getting annoyed. She had visited 20 different racing campaigns. 20 times she had failed.

She was beginning to hate the number 20. Her resources were almost used up too.

Pretty soon there won't be enough places or campaigns for her to go to and persuade them to take her into their team. She was getting desperate. Who would've thought Haruno Sakura was getting desperate out of all the people out there?

Any team will work, heck, she was even willing to join the crappiest team there is. As long as it is a team. See how desperate she was?

Inner Sakura: This is all the sexists' fault! Grr...

There was nothing wrong with her for wanting to be the number 1 female racer in history. To be specific...in the K1 championship history!

This was all the sexist fault!

Right?

**TBC**

**Mwahaha...so I'm done with the first chap of this story. So, what do you think? Review ok? And also review for my Unpredictable Fate, or else I won't update! Jeez so little reviewers out there. How the heck am I suppose to know if there are people out there that actually likes my story? If none are gonna review then I might as well think that no one likes my story and cancel it. **

**Anywho, big thanks to those that review! Mwahz! **


	2. Pretty Boy Uchiha

**Wow...so many lovely reviews for my first chapter. I hope that keeps up. Thank you! Well anywz, sorry for the slow update. I had an off-time, but not I'm BACK! Here yah go. Oh and guys...I really do watch racecars...and I really did get my inspiration from it. I was going to update this on Saturday but this stupid site won't let me. So sorry about that. **

**Chapter 2 – Pretty Boy Uchiha**

"Ugh, when will they ever STOP?" 18 year old pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke growled as he turned a sharp right around the corner.

Fangirls. The only thing that he had ever feared in his life. Mosquitoes, that's what he likes to call them.

Annoying insects that does not contribute any goodness or whatsoever to the world that are just itching to bite a piece of your flesh. The only thing they're good at is swarm around you, make annoying buzzes, and act like pests.

They were so annoying that he was even tempted to use a knife and scar his face or take off his pants and do something embarrassing. Maybe then, they will stop buzzing around his years and not chase him to the end of the world.

But...pretty boy Uchiha knew better knew better than to do those stunts. Those mosquitoes were actually a part of his salary. Not that he was poor or anything. He already got enough money from his allowance,

Sasuke wasn't poor at all and yet, much to his dismay, the fan girls played a big part in his life too.

No more fan girls equals to no audience during the race which equals to him getting fired, which equals to mad sponsors which equals to him getting fired which equals to saying goodbye to his career, favourite hobby, and entertainment.

What a wonderful BIG, **ugly** equation.

Racing was a part of his life. And he would like to keep it that way. If only the fan girls weren't over 50 percent of the audience then maybe staying in the K1 championships would be easier.

He had seen dozens of drivers get fired each year, because of the lack of experience they had and the lack of support.

Although pretty boy Uchiha has both, it seems as though the support he was getting was more important to the fact that he was currently the number one racer in the world to the sponsors.

_Grr...all they care about is whether or not people will buy their brand of cars. _

He was on the Mercedes Benz team, and he heard that the other racer on his team was getting fired this year. K1 Championships is a world wide competition meaning different car brands (teams) would be competing each other to see who's the best.

There are always supposed to be two racers on each team. Well, it doesn't matter if the other person gets fired or not. He hoped the head of the team would choose a better racer this year.

Competition was scarce, his only rival in Konoha One Championship or for short, K1, was Hyuuga Neji from the Renault team. He could use some new competition.

Ok, back to reality. Why do mosquitoes exist? There's something to think about.

Turning another sharp right, he finally spotted his escape ticket. A deserted alleyway. Quickly entering the passageway before anyone saw him going in, he pressed himself against the wall as the fan girls raced passed.

He had never asked for fame so why was he famous in Japan? He thought only boys liked watching racecars...it seems as though girls do too. (DAK: You betcha!)

He sighed as they passed and walked deeper into the alley. Suddenly he heard some noise just around the corner.

Fearing it may be more fan girls, he hid inside the shadows. Slowly peaking out he searched for the place where the noise was coming from. His eyes landed on 3 punks and a young teenage girl that looked around his age.

He wrinkled his noise at the sight of the punks. They had sick looks on their faces.

Looking over, he blinked his eyes a few times as he repeatedly studied the girl.

_Ok, pink hair...that's new. _

He had never seen a girl with pink hair...well maybe a few times...but they were nothing like hers. Hers looks natural and the punks were looking perversely at her.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with a decent length skirt that went a little bit above her knee.

_Should I go and help her? Hn...I'll just wait a little bit more and see._ He finally decided.

"Yo missy, mind if we have a look over that cute little purse?" he heard one demanded.

"No, let's not do that. Why don't we look inside those clothes instead?" another one snickered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their lame lines. They were sure perverted losers, and the sad thing is...the world is full of them these days.

The girl seemed to be very angry, she was clutching her purse tightly with one hand and the other one was balled up into a fist. Strands of hair covered her face so he couldn't really see her expression.

_She seemed ok looking, better than fan girls I **think**_... he finally concluded.

He continued to watch as one of the guys signaled the others to close in on her. One guy grabbed her from the back and the others snickered.

Sasuke sighed and decided to play hero. He was about to step out when he quickly retreated to the shadows as he saw the girl digging her high heels into the guy's foot an elbow him in the stomach _professionally_.

He watched in amazement as the guy howled in pain. Guess she didn't need help after all.

The girl produced a series of punches and kneed most of them in where it hurts most.

He then heard the girl say "**Dick**heads" very loudly. (AN: Hint, hint)

As for the last punk, she gave him a very high kick and knocked him out. Pretty boy Uchiha quickly shut his eyes as she did her last move. She was wearing a skirt for God's sakes!

He did not want to unleash his hormones.

Opening his eyes. He saw the girl giving each of them one last kick.

_Whoa...she's evil! _He observed.

The girl then swung her purse over her shoulders, smirked, and continued her way down another passage way as if nothing has happened.

_That was interesting...ok, show's over...whatever..._ He shook his head, ridding the unnecessary thoughts and went another direction.

No use thinking about what just happened. It's over and he was tired fromrunningaway from fan girls.On top of it all today's Saturday.

He needed to ride.

**TBC**

**Mwahaha...finished yet again! Yeah, I know, short chapter...but you guys will live. :) Anywz, if you have any questions about the K1 championships, like the teams...players and all...just ask away. I'll try to make it clearer for you. If you want to leave an anonymous review, please leave your e-mail so I can answer your questions.**

**One last thing, about reading requests. I'm really sorry if I don't read your fics and such. I have really little time these days, even in summer vacation! But that's life, and I barely have enough time to update my fics. So please forgive me. I'll read it as time goes by. You authors out there are already great so I doubt you'll need my review anyway. But anywz, I wish you the best of luck! **

**Ciao for now. Have a nice day! **


	3. Sexists Shmexists

**Heyo to all again! Thanks for reviewing. Glad everyone gets the story. Ok, less talking and more writing!**

**Chapter 3 – Sexists Shmexists**

Arriving in the vast race track he grunted as he rode his jet black Mercedes motorbike onto the wobbly track.

"Yo, what took you so long!"

Sasuke turned his head and saw a blondie coming his way.

"I had some annoying business to take care of." He replied through his gothic helmet.

"Fangirls again?" the blond scowled.

"Yeah, too bad I can't kill them with a fly swatter." Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah well here."

The blond handed Sasuke an ear piece. Sasuke carefully put it on without taking off his helm, he tested out his engine and prepared to ride.

"Naruto, cover that ugly head of yours. I don't want to attract attention." Sasuke muttered before taking off.

"Cheh, that bastard." Naruto cursed pulled the hood of his sweater up. He adjusted his mouthpiece before heading towards the spectator bench.

Uzumaki Naruto. That's his name. He wasn't as famous as Sasuke, but if you mention his name to anyone who watches the K1 championships, they'll know him.

He wasn't a racer like Sasuke too. He had a far more important job, although Sasuke will disagree about that. His job is...well you'll find out.

Right now, his job outside the competition is to inform Sasuke if he spots any decent riders out on the track. That happens rarely though. Most of the time, he just stands there and watch Sasuke ride while occasionally telling him what's happening on the track.

He was kind of like a reporter. Telling Sasuke what he should watch out for and if any accidents had occurred or which lane was free. Yup, Sasuke couldn't live without him.

Naruto met Sasuke at age...age...ok, he knew him for a long time. You could say they were best friends. I think.

He lived in the Uchiha households for a long time. Naruto became an orphan as long as he remembered. He wore a shirt with his name inscribed on it. How he got the shirt, he didn't know. Growing up on the streets, he met Sasuke one day and picked up a fight with him.

Both ended up crying.

At that time, Sasuke's parents flew to some foreign country to attend some business meetings. And being a mischievous little kid, he often snuck out to play. So no one comforted or sorted out the fight between the two kids.

After that, the two of them made up and became playmates. Being the famous Uchiha heir, Sasuke had little or no friends. Naruto being his first and only friend ever, he started sneaking out more to play with him.

Soon the servants noticed and informed his parents about it. At first, his parents were crossed with him and told him not to see Naruto anymore. He was a street kid after all. But Sasuke wouldn't listen and snuck out to play with him like before.

At the end, seeing that no one can stop Sasuke from playing with his friend, his parents decided to take Naruto in. If Sasuke were to make friends, he might as well make a decent one.

Since then, they started to accept Naruto and gradually treated him as a family. Naruto had been making money on his own now as well as a title for himself. He wasn't that poor little kid on the street anymore, and Sasuke's parents were proud of him. In the end, he became something...great?

Well he wasn't useless anymore.

* * *

Wind pressed against his body as Sasuke rode. It was kind of soothing but unsatisfying. He wanted to ride a racecar instead of a motorcycle today.

But the track for racecars only opened from Monday to Wednesday for K1 racers. Other than that, the track is closed everyday. It is important that the track is cleaned and updated daily in case there's going to be a tournament.

Sasuke can't wait for that to start. The races took place in different countries each time and this time the first stop is Finland.

Too bad he can only ride his motorcycle now since its Thursday. He got tired of riding it but right now, it's the closest thing to racecars.

He twisted his accelerator and adjusted his mirrors. Only idiots take off the mirrors to make their bike look cooler.

He checked around to see if anybody was staring at him. Luckily he found none. His helmet concealed his identity so he didn't worry about getting mobbed by girls _and_ boys.

Plus he dressed casual enough to not draw attention. White sleeveless shirt, black pants with padding around the knees, leather gloves, and boots were casual enough.Some riders here wear full leather attire. Much safer in case an accident happens and much cooler.

Gradually increasing his speed bit by bit he made a low left while checking his safety mirrors. No one was behind him.

Pushing himself upright on his motorcycle again, he rode faster. The track was straight again.

'Sasuke, behind.'

He heard Naruto talking in his earpiece. Looking in his mirrors again he saw a guy also in a silver Mercedes bike that was much like his behind him.

Sasuke wanted to ask what's any special about the guy to make him look back but since he didn't have a mouthpiece, he couldn't ask. It was inconvenient to wear a mouthpiece when riding.

Most of the riders here were rookies or just rode for fun so they're not as professional like him.

Naruto must've read his mind and talked again.

'Check him out Sasuke. His speed is faster than the rest and he's almost as fast as you. Oh and lane two is free.'

_Alright, if you say so. _

Sasuke slowed down and guided his bike to lane two. The guy behind caught up and pretty soon passed him. He seemed to be unaware of Sasuke whom he hadjust passed.

Sasuke cocked his head interestingly and stayed behind for a little longer. The guy's speed was acceptable enough, but what about when they turn around the curve?

After a few minutes they approached a curve, still keeping a slow pace he studied the rider in front.

He skillfully manoeuvred his bike and turned his bike low enough just so his knees were rubbing the ground. That's what the padding around the knees were for. It's impossible to turn around the curve at a fast speed so riders usually use their knees to keep their balance stable.

They could ride faster that way.

'Did you see that Sasuke-bastard?' Naruto talked through the mouthpiece again. 'He almost touched the ground when he turned!'

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to shut up. He has eyes too you know. Rolling his eyes for a moment, he directed his attention to the biker ahead again. He seldom sees anyone capable of riding that low. Most didn't dared since the chance of injury was very high.

The people whom he ever saw ride like that we're his evil big brother, Itachi, his team leader, Hatake Kakashi, his semi best friend, Naruto, and his rival, Hyuuga Neji.

Turning his accelerator again, he rode faster gaining up on the rider. The guy was wearing a common leather attire like some of the people around here.

When he finally caught up to the guy he looked at his bike. 250 km/ hour. The guy finally noticed him and looked at him for a sec then turned back.

Sasuke was going at 300km/hour already and was still going. The guy didn't seem to be slowing down either.

Suddenly he saw the rider doing some hand signals. First he pointed at him then he pointed at himself then to the front. Then he held up one finger.

Looking ahead he saw that they were nearing the starting point.

'I think he wants to race with you Sasuke.'

Naruto had seen the hand signals too. Sasuke gave the rider a nod and matched his speed with him.

Both of them stopped abruptly at the start/finish point giving the accelerator three twists causing the engine to make large 'vroom' sounds.

A referee wasn't necessary. Proper racing adequate consists of warming up the engine three times before starting.

At the start they were pretty even, but Sasuke managed to gain control over the inner lane after the first curve. The rider stayed close behind though. After the last curve, both of them showed no sign of wavering.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. He was going to win no matter what. It was true, the race was almost over and he was half a meter apart from him.

They were about to cross the finish line when some guy accidentally rode across the track without checking if any bikes were crossing. Sasuke was fast enough to pass the idiot when he rode past.

But his opponent wasn't fast enough. Although he was losing his balance, the guy immediately swerved to the right to avoid an accident.

Jumping off his silver bike as he couldn't control it anymore, he hit the ground and rolled two times on the ground before managing to stand up. His bike slid across the track until it hit a post.

Sasuke stopped and turned to watch the scene. Naruto had ran up beside him to observe too. Others watched from the bleachers.

The rider angrily stormed up to the idiot and cussed. Sasuke could literally see him scowl through his helmet.

"Haven't you heard of speed limit?" The idiot demanded after the rider cussed at him.

"Haven't you heard of looking both sides before you cross the rode? No, because you're still an immature little kid that needs his mommy to look after him." The rider shot back.

The rider was standing up, so all the people got a good look at him especially Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at his opponent more closely. Now that he had a chance to look at him fully he noticed that his guy had a _very_ feminine body.

_No, no...he must be a guy! He has to be a guy. There's no way a girl could ever be that good. He must be a guy with large man-boobs and slim waist. Yeah, yeah...that must be it. Man-boobs._

He had never met a girl who was actually interested in mecha. His fan girls always boast about false mecha info to catch Sasuke's attention. But in the end, he still got annoyed when an obsessed fangirl talk about something she doesn't even know about.

_Aargh...why do I keep on thinking he's a girl? Now think about man-b---ahhh what the heck am I doing? I'm not gay! I don't think about that stuff. I'm not gay, I'm not gay...am I?_

_NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be gay. Ok, ok...calm down...here are the reasons why you are not gay._

_For one, you thought that girl in the alleyway today wasn't ugly. Second, I know that I have no sexual intentions with a guy! And lastly...I'm not because I said so! Ok, you're not gay Sasuke. Not. Gay._

He continued to stare at the man-that-has-a-girl's-body.

"He looks like a girl." Naruto whispered with wide eyes.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up dobe, I'm trying to think."

By now, the idiot was so angry that he punched him. The man-that-has-a-girl's-body ducked and kneed him between the legs while giving him a high kick.

That move suddenly reminded Sasuke of the girl in the alleyway whom had done the same thing while wearing a skirt!

"Oww...mommy..." the idiot wheezed and fell to the ground.

Then the man-that-has-a-girl's-body gave him one last kick much like the girl Sasuke saw and took off his helmet.

"Dickhead!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto gasped.

"He's a girl!" Naruto cried.

"She's the girl that I saw in the alleyway." Sasuke groaned. The same pink-haired chick.

The girl looked over at them and glared hard hearing them gasp.

"That's right. I'm a girl."

**TBC**

**Alright, I finished. And I have bad news and good news. I'll start with the bad news. The bad news is...I found another pairing I like better than Sasu/Saku...yes sadly to say, and its not a pairing in Naruto. Anyone heard of KKJ? If so, plz tell me. **

**The good news is, I'll still write sasusaku and finish my fics but with less inspiration. I'll probably quite writing Naruto or ffnet after I write the sequal of ETC. Well anywz, thx for reading. Since you all survived my last chapter and reviewed I'm sure you'll live with this slightly longer chap. Don't forget to review! Ciao for now. **


	4. He's a Girl!

**Heyo everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! Sorry for the long update. We all just love Sakura. :) Btw, I'm writing this when I still have geometry homework, don't you feel so special that I chose math over you? **

**Chapter 4- He's A Girl!**

Both Sasuke'sand Naruto's jaws dropped. The person whom they believed to bea buy turned to be a girl!

Sasuke was grateful that he still had his helmet on. The pink haired chick was starting to draw some attention from other people on the track.

The girl scowled again and kicked the dirt before going back to her bruised up bike.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly whispered and nudged him.

"What?" Sasuke asked and gave him an annoyed look.

"Remember what Kakashi said the other day? She might be a good candidate!" Naruto hissed excitedly.

Sasuke gave him a surprised look and furrowed his eyebrows, "But s-she's a girl!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and tutted. "So what if she's a girl? She has the skills!"

"Moron, I'm not saying that I have a problem with her joining, but think about the other's reaction! You know K1 never ever had a girl race for them before; you think they would start now?" he argued.

"B-But...we have been searching for a new member since forever! Now's the perfect chance! She's has a chance! Plus the competition is going to start soon; if you don't find yourself a new teammate then you won't be able to race!" Naruto reasoned.

"Don't you think I know that? Cheh...I admit, she does have a chance to get on the team, but try telling that to Kakashi." Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't we try? We can probably save tons of trouble and time by asking her to join. Who knows, maybe Kakashi will like her." The blond said with a shrug.

"Whatever, you do the talking." Sasuke muttered and hopped onto his bike again.

"Yay, I knew you would agree." Naruto cheered and followed him out the track since his own bike was parked right outside. He took his time to memorize the girl's license plate number before he left.

It was time to persuade Kakashi!

-------------------

Sakura watched as the two guys that were just staring at her drove off.

_Who were they? _She thought as she heaved her bike up. She was still a little angry at them for gasping when she took off her helmet, but her main thoughts swirled around the mysterious racer that competed with her.

_Who was he?_

It was the first time she had so much fun riding with another biker. So thrilling...so challenging.

Ever since she was little, no one wanted to race with her except for her grandfather. Even if some people did, they all went easy on her. Never once had she been taken seriously by others. Only her grandfather did.

But racing with the same person everyday would eventually get boring. She wanted new competitions.

Suddenly, she realized that she had completely to ask the guy his name or even memorized his license plate number!

Inner Sakura: Damnit! I'm so stupid! Gah...stupid, stupid, stupid!

He was the second person she had met who had that much talent in real life! How could she have let that opportunity slip away?

"Aargh, I hate today! Got attacked by punks, let a good competitor slip away, and my bike got scratched!" Sakura cried out in frustration. People were staring at her right now. You don't see a person talking hysterically to themselves everyday you know.

"You got a problem with me talking to myself dickheads?" she shouted at them angrily showing them her female wrath. Instantly they shook their heads and went on their merry way.

Sakura sighed then got on her bike and tested the engine out. The motorcycle made a sound which indicated that it wasn't broken. Sighing again, she drove off to the bike repair shop.

There was no way she's going to drive a scratched up bike around.

"Teme! Hurry up! For a guy that drives 250 kilometers per hour, you're sure slow at walking!" Naruto hassled.

"I don't get it, why do you want her to join so badly?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I think it's...love at first sight!" he said with a romantic sigh.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Pathetic, who believes in love?"

"I do, Mr. Smartypants!" Naruto countered and they stopped at the front door to an office.

"Hmph, well you tell that pervert because I'm not saying anything." Sasuke muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah...just leave everything to me! See...what would you do without me?" Naruto grinned and pushed the door before Sasuke can talk.

"Hiya, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chirped.

"Yo."

"Listen uh...Sasuke and I think we found a good candidate." The blond started.

"Go on..."

"And um...well, we met her-him on the track today." He said quickly will hitting his head mentally for almost saying that the candidate was a girl.

"Uh huh..."

"But there's a problem, we're not sure if he's good enough for _you_ so why don't you check him out yourself?" he fidgeted.

"Oh that's ok, he can just come in for an interview."

_Shit!_

Sasuke, however, just smirked seeing the blond beside him was in trouble.

"No, no...you see...we uhh...we don't know his name yet but we know what about time he goes to the track, and every time we try to get his name, he always rides off. So I really think you should come and observe him."Naruto stammered

"Why don't you or Sasuke over here to chase after him? After all he is a K1 racer, and you're not bad either. I'm sure this candidate isn't _that _good."

"But he is! Sasuke-teme couldn't even keep up with him! Sasuke is like a tadpole compared to him!" Naruto cried dramatically, almost bursting into laughter.

"WHAT! I do not SUCK DOBE! I'm faster than him and you know it!" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Hehe, you suck! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" Naruto sang.

"Calm down both of you. Alright, I'll go see this guy you're talking about. It's been a while since I rode."

"Yay, for Kakashi-sensei! Don't worry, you can do it. After all, you're not sensei for nothing!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke glared at both of them. "See you next Saturday!"

Naruto left quickly well pulling a pissed off Sasuke behind him.

"Now wasn't that easy? I knew saying you suck would work! Sigh...I'm so brilliant." Naruto praised himself.

"Self-absorbed!" Sasuke gritted.

"Well it's true! Anyways, we need to find out information about the pink chick fast!"

"_We_?" The black haired guy echoed.

"Yup, whether you like it or not. If you don't I'll tell everyone about the time where-" Naruto smiled as he got cut off.

"Shut up or else." Sasuke said coldly and sent daggers at Naruto through his eyes. Today was just not his day.

"Let's go."

Dun, dun, dun! The epic search of the mysterious pink hair chick….BEGINS!

**TBC**

**Heyo, I haven't died yet! Anywz….**

**HELP WANTED! **

**Seriously guys, if anyone has any perverted jokes or tips on how to get inspiration...PLEASE TELL ME! I'm 3 tips short for my Guide fic! You WILL get credited at the acknowledgement page! **

**Note: If you have any jokes, tell me that you have a joke in your review but DON'T tell me what the joke is. I'll pm you and tell you about overall summery and tips of my chapter in KGTE so that if you have the same joke as me, and I don't credit you then you won't get mad. So just say that you have a joke first! Also, if a lot of you guys decided to help then I would choose the best three. People that tried WILL still get credited in the SPECIAL acknowledgement page!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Hiei's Cute Girl

fRenZ4EveR – Don't worry, I bet its going to be a long time since I can get all my fics done.

sasukefaves

Dana

Klutzy

i-x3-shikamaru – sexy beast? Lol.

cruisegirl

-The-Unsinkable-Soul- - Heyo, yup quiting everything for good.

darkavatar13 – You deserve a hug!

ke-ke999 -

yinyang-sensei

saki-kun

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me You deserve a hug!

kawaii chibi sasuke luver – ooo thanks for telling me that!

Gina01

Heartless Ghost

Kunoichi Blossom

lanie-chan

inugirl13

UchihaSakura87

O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

The Magical Whatever

Blizzie-chan

seguha

Sakura5584.and.Naruto5

hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr

Crushed Promises – Sorry for not reviewing

**And lastly to 'Yo Yo' whom I still have absolutely NO idea who she is. XD**

**Yeah yeah, short chapter...but you'll live like always right? Love you guys lots! Ciao for now. :D**


	5. It's A Big World After All

**Mwahahahah...yo peeps!!! Sup, sup?? Merry X-mas!!!! I got a big bunch of fics updated for u! Hope you like it...oh and the only fic I won't update is Konoha's Guide to Everything...cuz that fic takes me a friken long time to think and make up. Still looking for jokes!! Tsunade is up next!! If you got any bashing jokes...tell away :)**

**Chapter 5 – It's a Big World After All**

"So how are we suppose to find Pinkster?" Naruto mused as he strolled down the busy street with his hands supporting the back of his head.

"Pinkster?! You already have a name for that chick?" Sasuke echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's not bad looking you know!! It's not everyday you see a girl with pink hair that looks so natural. Sighh..." The blond chirped, day dreaming about the day he meets the girl. They would go out with each other, hug each other, kiss each other, make ramen for each other, and do everything with each other. It's a perfect world.

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed and restrained himself from smacking Naruto on the head. Love was for kids.

"Oh Pinkster...where art thou?" Naruto cried out in the middle of the blue.

"…"

"Must thine hast no mercy?! Why art thou so cruel to moi?"

"…"

"Oh Romeo! Oops...wrong name tehee...Oh Pinkster!!"

"...That's it dream boy!"

Sasuke punched Naruto before he can say anything. "Say anymore and you're going back to Lala Land."

Few hours later...

"Jeez, where could Pinkster be?! We've been searching for over an hour!!" Naruto whined and stomped his foot like a little kid.

"I don't know, why don't you just ask your imaginary friend in your dreams." Sasuke snapped.

"Whoa...what side of the bed did you wake up on?" The blond backed away but suddenly smiled. "Oh I get it; you're still pissed off about Pinkster beating you!!"

Sasuke gave a low grow and kicked Naruto. "Dobe, for your information she did not beat me. She almost did, but I still **_won_.**"

"Owwie..."

Nevertheless Naruto smiled again, "Haha, I knew it!! It's because of Pinkster! Oh man...this chick is my idol!!!! She almost beat you, that's good enough for me! Oh...Pinkster?!! Where art thou!! Thy handsometh Naruto miss-eth thou so!!"

Not one but two veins popped out on Sasuke's head; finally he couldn't hold it any longer and punched him. "Stop talking Shakespeare, you stupid dobe!!"

"Whaaa...you bastard!! I don't talk Shakespeare!! When is Shakespeare a language?! No, no dear Sasuketh...I talk Narutonese!!"

_Dear?!! DEAR?!! _Sasuke echoed in his mind..._Sasuketh_?!

"Idiotic Shakespeare Wannabeeee!!!" Sasuke exploded and did his triple F combo.

So what is a triple F combo one might ask? Well...I don't know either...but I do know that it's a very painful combo with a swear word on top. :)

ANYWAYS.

Sasuke and a beaten up Naruto we're strolling down the road an hour later trying to find the mysterious pink haired chick.

Naruto: Lalalalala...

With no luck, they came upon an enticing arcade that they always go to once per week.

"Hey Sasuke, lets go and see if that punk beat our high scores again." Naruto suggested, "As much as I love Pinkster...I need to take a break. What do you say?"

"Yeah, whatever."

And so the guys went in the arcade and sure enough on the high score table of some racing machine it said...

1) Man.Hater

2) S.S

3) Blond.Meister

4) Bob

On the rest of the racing machines, it says...

1) Man.Hater

2) Blond.Meister

3) S.S

4) Bob

And on one lonely racing machine in a corner it says...

1) Bob

2) Bob

3) Bob

4) Bob

...it was broken you see...whoever broke it had issues...-cough-

Naruto: Looks like someone got tired of being forth.

ANYWAYS

"Looks like Man.Hater was here again." Sasuke stated and sat himself on one of the machine.

They don't really know who this 'Man.Hater' is...but whoever it is...they're pretty sure that either Man.Hater was a very skilled competitive girl that has issues with guys or a very skilled competitive gay that has issues with his own kind.

Every week or so, Man.Hater would come and defeat all the high score on every racing machine except for the broken one. And every week, Sasuke and Naruto will come and beat Man.Hater's high score.

At first they asked around who this Man.Hater was but failed to get the answer. In the end, they thought it was much more entertaining to not know who he/she was and join the battle.

Naruto tossed in a coin and chose his car while Sasuke did the same. They stepped on the gas paddle and warmed up the artificial engine, preparing to set off.

The screen blinked a bright red then yellow then green then GO!

Instantly both guys zoomed forward and manoeuvred skilfully while pulling off a few stunts to finish the race. Guys started to gather up and pretty soon, a crowd formed. Naruto did a few poses enjoying the spotlight while Sasuke just coolly switched to another machine and did the process all over.

As long as the girls don't arrive, they're safe. At least Sasuke is.

But such bliss doesn't last forever. So they hurried up playing every machine possible until they heard—

Big screeching noises screaming:

"SASUKE-KUN!!! OH MY GOSH!! SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!!!"

Medium screeching noises screaming:

"NARUTO-KUN!!! OH MY GOSH!! NARUTO-KUN IS HERE!!"

And a tiny little voice that said:

"Hey, where's Bob?"

"Yo dobe, lets get going. The fans are here." Sasuke called over the loud crowd while getting up from his machine.

"Ok, meet you outside in 5 minutes." Naruto called back.

Sasuke nodded and started digging through the crowd avoiding fan girls whenever possible as Naruto did the same. He was pretty surprised that Naruto chose to leave the arcade that fast, normally he would enjoy the fan service for a while than leave. He would have to ask Naruto about it later. But then again, he might just reply something stupid.

They got out 5 minutes later and dusted themselves.

"Hehe, we managed to beat Man.Hater again." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn."

Now, some of the high score table says...

1) S.S

2) Man.Hater

3) Blond.Meister

4) S.S

The rest says...

1) Blond.Meister

2) Man.Hater

3) S.S

4) Blond.Meister

All except for one. At least Bob got his glory on one machine.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke questioned as they got ready to search for Pinkster again, "how come you decided to come out early today? I thought you liked the fame."

"Well teme, it's because I'm a new grown man that has found the perfect—"

"Oh great, the arcade is crowded again." A feminine voice rang through air. "Just my luck, it's full of dickheads too..."

"Dickheads?!" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed and turned around to see who it was.

Their eyes turned big and their jaws dropped as they saw the pink haired chick clad with leather sitting on her motorcycle staring into the arcade with her helmet in her arms.

"P-P-Pinkssterr!!" Naruto managed to stutter quietly. Sasuke didn't say anything but both of them we're too shocked to do anything.

"Sigh, oh well...I'll just have to come back again." The chick sighed and placed her helmet back on top of her head and prepared to ride off.

"W-Wait!!" They cried and frantically searched for something that could catch the girl's attention.

Sasuke, being sharper than Naruto saw a police bike parked outside of a donut shop, luckily for him the keys were still on the bike. In a flash, he ran towards the bike without a second thought and hopped on.

"S-Sasuke!! Wait!!" Naruto shouted, but he was too late. Sasuke had already ridden off to chase his beloved Pinkster. "There's no way he's going to get my Pinkster!!" he growled and looked around.

Then he saw another police car parked in front of a coffee shop and luckily for him, the keys were still on the bike too. He quickly ran over, hopped on, turned on the ignition, and went after the two.

Sakura rode on the street and stopped as the traffic lights go red. She was really bummed out about not being able to go to the arcade. It's been a while since she went there. She wondered if the two mysterious gamers had beaten her high scores again.

_S.S...Blond.Meister...I wonder who they are..._

It was strange yet kind of sad that Bob never came to her head. Good thing Bob doesn't know that.

It's been tradition for her to go to the arcade once per week and beat the high score off of almost every racing machine. She thought about asking the staff who the two gamers were but decided not to. It's more fun that way, much more challenging.

But now, she's going to have to wait till some other time when the arcade wasn't crowded.

Inner Sakura: That arcade must be making lots of money...maybe you should open an arcade too.

_I don't need money...I want to get into K1!!! _

The traffic lights turned green again and she aimlessly drove off. She looked in her bike mirrors and saw the sun setting from behind. She then saw a peculiar red light flashing. Leaning closer to the mirror to get a better look she realized that two police bikes were behind her and one was flashing.

_Crap...are they catching me? _

A siren flared behind her as they gained up on her.

_Holy shit...what did I do wrong?!! I'm riding below speed limit...aren't I?!! _

Unconsciously she drove faster and faster till she reached 120 km/hour. She finally saw a speed limit sign and realized she was speeding. 100 km/hour.

_CRAPP!!! I'm riding above speed limit!! What if I get a ticket?!! Oh no oh no!! It will look bad on my record and I'll never get into K1!!!! _

Inner Sakura: What are you going to do?

_What should I do?!! _

Inner Sakura: Well I guess the only way out is to outrun them. Hurry up, they're catching up!

"Shoot,,,my house is just straight ahead...if I go there, they'll tag me for sure!! I know! I'll go to Hinata-chan's house!!" Sakura said to herself and instantly pulled her bike sideways and did a sharp right.

There was no way she's going to get a ticket.

* * *

"Whoaaa!!" Naruto cried as he accidentally pressed a button. Red light exploded from the police bike causing him to jump a little.

"DOBE!! STOP ATTRACTING PEOPLE!!" Sasuke shouted beside him.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" He shouted back.

"TURN IT OFF!!" Sasuke shouted again.

"I'M TRYING!!" he screamed and pushed every button possible on the bike.

"STUPID IDIOT!! WHEN WE FINISH ALL THIS, I AM GOING TO SMACK YOU" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"SCHMITE ME YOU MIGHT SCHMITER!!" Naruto yelled back and chuckled inwardly. He had always wanted to say that after watching Bruce Almighty starring Jim Carrey. (He rocks!!)

"GO TO HELL GOD WANNABE!! HURRY UP!! THE CHICK IS GETTING AWAY!!" Sasuke yelled and turned the accelerator into full blast. He cursed inwardly as he realized how dangerous this is. He and Naruto weren't even wearing a helmet for god's sakes. But no matter, this was a life and death situation. If he doesn't get that chick now, he may as well quit K1.

Naruto pouted and sped up as while. Suddenly he saw a big red button on the bike and wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"Should I press it? They always press it in movies...but something always goes wrong...should I? Should I?!! Ok!" He decided and pressed the big red button. Instantly the siren and the light went off much to his happiness. "HEY TEME!! WHOAA!!"

Sasuke had turned a sharp right out of the blue surprising him to the core. He quickly followed his lead and turned.

"DON'T PULL OFF SUCH A STUNT NEXT TIME, YOU MEAN SHOWOFF!! I ALMOST DIED OVER THERE!!" He screamed.

"DAMN, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!!"

"BASTARD!!"

However, Naruto knew too well that Sasuke-teme loved him. So he just shrugged it off.

* * *

_Man...those two police are very loud... _

Although Sakura couldn't really hear what they say, she could hear muffling sounds through her helmet.

_They are very persistent and perhaps skilled too. I should watch out for polices next time..._

Nevertheless, she rode on and did as many turns as she can trying to shake them off.

"Aargh...they just won't quit won't they?!" she growled under her breath. They were catching up on her by the minute.

"HEY YOU!!"

"What?!" she gasped and jerked her head around. A raven haired guy was yelling for her to stop.

_How did he...he was just behind me a minute ago!! _

Inner Sakura: Oh man...wherever he is, he's hot...

_No time for that!!_

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!!" The guy shouted angrily this time.

"Shit..." She cussed and flipped up her eye shield. "I'M NOT DEAF, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!! YOU WILL NEVER GIVE ME A SPEEDING TICKET AS LONG AS I LIVE DICKHEAD!!"

Her answer seemed to have stunned the guy since she got no reply afterwards.

_Almost there...I see the bridge!!! _She thought. The bridge was the last landmark to get to Hinata's house.

_BEEP BEEP!!!_

"Huh?" Sakura looked in front of her and saw a big boat that's about to go across the bridge. "Shoot.."

The bridge started to rise up and spread farther away from each other.

"Alright...its either death or K1!!" Sakura said to herself with determination. Warming up her engine while twisting the accelerator she took a deep breath and sped forward.

If she was lucky, God would be on her side.

* * *

"What the hell...speeding ticket?!" Sasuke said confusingly.

"Holy Shit!! Sasuke!!!!" Naruto panicked. The girl in front of him was attempting to jump over a drawbridge.

"What are we going to do?!!" The blond shouted again.

All three of them we're still riding at top speed and neither him nor Sasuke was wearing helmets.

"SASUKE-TEME!!" He shouted for the last time, why wasn't Sasuke replying?? He looked over his way and saw Sasuke with a stunned face.

"S.A.S.U.K.E!! WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!! ARE WE GOING TO JUMP OR NOT?!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. If his loudest voice couldn't bring back Sasuke to reality, he doesn't know what will.

"..."

_That teme isn't replying!! Oh my god...I am going to die!!! I can't diee!!! God help me wake up this bastard!!! _

"Huh? Holy shithead...PULL BACK!! PULL BACK!!!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, snapped out of his daze.

"My prayer has been answered!! Thank you god!!" Naruto sang in prayer.

"STOP MUMBLING DOBE! PULL BACK!!!" Sasuke snapped and quickly jerked his motorcycle horizontally, unparallel to the road. Loud screeching noise where made as the motorcycle slid sideways.

"God...look who's talking..." Naruto pouted and did the same.

Smoke rose from the two worn out police vehicle as they stopped by the bridge. Looks like there will be two very angry polices today.

"That chick is going to die..." Sasuke commented as he watched the girl continue to ride up the bridge. It was getting higher and higher.

"We have to save her!!" Naruto whined helplessly.

"Go ahead and die along with her." Sasuke said coldly and nothing more. All they could do is watch.

_BEEP BEEP!!_

The boat honked as it got to the middle of the bridge. The girl leaned down and pressed against the bike to match up with her inertia.

"I can't watch..." Naruto said quietly and turned away as Pinkster made for the jump.

3...

2...

1...

...crash?

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and waited for a crashing noise.

"Dobe...look..." Sasuke managed to utter and stared at the chick with wide eyes.

"W-What?" he whimpered.

They heard a loud whooping noise from the girl and tires landing on steel metal on the other side of the bridge.

"S-She made it? She made it?!! SHE MADE IT!!! WHOOOHOOO!!!!! PINKSTER MADE IT!!!" The blond cheered and whooped happily while jumping off the bike to do a happy dance.

_She made it..._Sasuke thought inwardly and found himself grin in amusement. _Not bad for a girl..._

"That jump was unbelievable!! That jump was crazy!! That jump was daring!!... I can't believe we lost her again..." Naruto sulked and hung his head low.

Sasuke suddenly smirked at his fellow blond idiot and crossed his arms. "No we didn't, I got her license plate number right here."And tapped his head.

**TBC **

**Mwahahaha again, see happy now? I wrote a longer than normal chapter!! Random? Weird? Good? REVIEW!!! Or else Bob will come and get you hehe. I'm very sorry if any of you guys is called Bob, that's such a funky name!! I dunno why I decided to put Bob in there, oh well. Happy X-mas :) XD **

**Thank you!! To those that are still faithful to my fic and bothered to review!!!! I lurveee yahhh. Underlined names just simply means they reviewed when they logged in. **

My Linh

Anime Insaniac – I know, isn't the word racecar great?!!

Azierra

keinove

thundercan

P-Prince

Hiei's Cute Girl

dark Alley

iM a AweOmE gUrL

x3rawr

O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

Riley-Mayori – lol I'm still here...and I don't blame you. There's only one word to describe Itachi and that is the word H.O.T

Crushed Promises – thx!! Write On!

darkavatar13 – Lol you deserve a second hug for no reason :P

warming Sunshine

Poison-Firetrap – haha I don't log in either

Yo yo! – I still don't know who you are :P

narutofaves

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me

saki-kun

i-x3-shikamaru

seguha

Heartless Ghost

lanie-chan

2supersmart – yehahahaha!! Girls rock!

inugirl13 – we all love naruto :)

Kaze-Yume No Tenshi

UchihaSakura87

-Death-Tainted-Rose- - haha haven't heard from yah!! Hehe don't we love it wen sakura pms?? XD

Cherriblossoms6

Kunoichi Blossom – first one to review!! Thanks!

**Until next time!! Buh-bai! **


	6. Are You Up To It?

**I'm backkk!! And I got some slight bad news for you guys. So read my little author's note at the end of the chapt. Thanks. **

**Chapter 6 – Are you up to it?**

Sasuke opened up his latest edition Asus laptop and summoned up the search engine. He smirked faintly as he typed in the license plate that he has so clearly memorized. He scolded himself for not thinking about the tracking device that he had earlier.

Having a new opponent was definitely thrilling, although he couldn't help but smack himself in the head. Why does it have to be a girl out of a million guys out there?

"Hurry up with the searching bastard!" Naruto jumped giddily beside him, urging him to hurry up.

"Stop jumping dobe...you're causing an earthquake!" Sasuke snapped and scrolled down the tracking system.

The blond however just gasped. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"What?"

"I am not fat to the point where I cause an earthquake when I jump!" He demanded.

"Are you a girl?" Sasuke asked suspiciously and eyed him.

"Don't change the subject Uchiha-Bastard!"

"What the hell!! I am not changing the subject you girl wannabe!"

"I am not a girl wannabe! And I am most certainly NOT fat!"

"You're fat, you're fat, you're fat!!"

"Gasps! You're fatter!"

"You're the fattest! I'm not the one that looks like a pig!"

"A pig?!! Ohh YOU ARE GOING DOWN UCHIHA ALONG WITH YOUR FAT FAT---"

_Ding!_

Both of the males stopped and faced the computer screen. A window had popped up with a picture of a girl with pink hair.

"THAT'S PINKSTER!" Naruto shouted with joy and fainted for a minute.

"Freak..." Sasuke muttered before reading the chick's profile. "Haruno Sakura...blood type O...family owns a clothing line..."

"Did you just say Haruno Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up from the spot where he fainted.

"You know her?"

"No, but how could I be so stupid?! She's the chick that Hinata-chan talked about awhile ago! Apparently they're good friends or something. Don't you remember Sasuke?!" He said excitedly.

"No...I don't really talk to Hyuuga's cousin..." The ravened hair said slowly and wondered about how they we're all somehow connected to each other without known...it was almost like...fate.

He frowned at the word; it seemed too corny and reminded him too much about Hyuuga's obsession with destiny.

"We should go to the Hyuuga Mansion right now!" Naruto shouted and stomped his foot impatiently.

"At this hour? Do you know how far their place is?" He asked sarcastically.

"But, but, but..."

"We don't have the time to go there dobe." He said impatiently and took out his cell phone from his pocket. Finding the number on the cell he quickly pressed dial and held it up against his ears while glaring at a squirming Naruto.

"Uchiha?"

Neji's voice appeared; his cell phone probably displayed his name and phone number when he dialed.

"Hyuuga...I was wondering if you know anything about the Harunos." He asked coolly.

"Yeah, well I know her...she comes to my place a lot to see Hinata...why?"

"You'll see."

"Uh...well go ask my cousin. I don't really talk to Haruno's daughter that much."

"Hn...ok."

"Where is Pin-I mean Sakura?!!" Naruto called out.

"Is that Uzumaki?" Neji asked on the other line.

"Yeah..."

"Is he being retarded again?"

"Yup."

"Figures, by the way, she came by my house today ranting about some police officer."

"I see...do you know anything about her and racing?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I do...my cousin mentioned that she wanted to be a K1 racer or something which I find very unlikely and I heard she goes and ride on the track every Friday after school. I'm guessing she's seventeen because my cousin goes to school with her."

"Which school do they go?"

"Fiery Leaf High."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye."

Sasuke didn't bother to say thank you, he never does. He was an Uchiha after all. Plus he did some favors for Hyuuga at times and in a way, they help each other out a lot through a neutral attitude.

"So?" Naruto inquired.

"He knows Haruno alright. She went to his house this afternoon and told them about us." Sasuke explained.

"Really?! How did Neji know about Sakura-chan?! Oh no! Is he planning to steal Sakura-chan away?!! He's going down! Come to think of it...that draw bridge she jumped over today...that's the direction towards the Hyuuga residence!"

"Good for you...you finally figured it out." Sasuke cheered, his voice dripping with sarcasm and got up from his chair.

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned blankly.

"To Kakashi's, you idiot." He called over his shoulder and ran downstairs.

"Wait for me!!!"

* * *

Sakura heaved a great sigh as she got home or should she say her mansion. It was a very tiresome day and the whole police incident tired her out. After parking her motorbike in her private garage, she immediately summoned three maids to come and polish it off. 

Walking into the dinning hall, she saw hot exotic food placed onto the enormous mahogany table. Not wanting to spoil the great dinner, she decided to dine alone once again. No maids or butlers would ever dare to dine with her, let alone, make friends with her.

Her parents didn't want anything of the sort. After letting Sakura get attached to this one particular maid, she cried for three days straight after they fired her. They only come home every Sunday and lived in this private condominium for the rest of the time.

Patting her napkin against her mouth after she finished her extravagant meal, servants immediately came forth to clean up the mess. Then she went upstairs to reflect on her day.

She took off her leather padding and went into the showers thinking about the two polices. One was blond while the other had jet black hair she recalled. Sakura didn't really get to look at both of them properly since their vehicles we're all moving so fast, but she thought the dark haired guy looked rather familiar.

She didn't get to look at the blond's face at all, so she just spent most of the time thinking about the guy. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before, but she didn't remember talking to any police before. It never occurred to her why he didn't wear a helmet when he was a police.

Stepping out of the shower and putting on her pajamas, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes daydreaming about the day she becomes the first female K1 champion.

Snapping her eyes open again, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 am in the morning. She must've fallen asleep while thinking about her dreams. Setting her clock to 7 am, she closed her eyes again and fell asleep. She had school tomorrow, and she needed every ounce of energy.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!! Open up!" Naruto shouted, banging on the Mclaren Mercede's Team Leader's door. 

"Yeah, yeah coming." They heard behind the door and heard locks unlatching.

"Yo, what's with all the fuss? It's past midnight for god's sakes." The masked leader muttered while rubbing his eyes.

"We found out some information on the candidate." Sasuke informed.

"Really?" Kakashi said amusingly and held out his hand expecting some sort of profile on paper.

"Uhh...there was something wrong with Sasuke's printer." Naruto said quickly, they can't tell Kakashi that the person they have found is a girl yet.

"Oh, I see..." he said slowly and withdrew his hand.

"_He_ goes to Fiery Leaf High, currently the age of seventeen, blood type O, and he's going to ride tomorrow at the track." Sasuke recited.

"You're saying you found a cyclist." Kakashi inquired. "The person we're looking for is a drag cart racer."

"Shoot..." Naruto muttered under his breathe. They had completely forgotten about that.

"I'm sure he has enough potential." Sasuke, however said firmly. "I heard his grandfather was once a K1 champion for five years straight."

"And who might that be?"

"I...forgot..." He quickly lied, "But I just think you should go and check him out. If you need that much convincing I'll race with him."

"You're putting on a whole lot of effort Sasuke." Kakashi teased, he hadn't seen Sasuke put so much work on finding good team mates for as long as he lived.

Sasuke went slightly red at the comment and shot glares at both Naruto who was trying to stifle his laughter and Kakashi who was grinning like hell. "Well I don't another useless team mate this year"

"Uhuh, he must be _really_ special then." Naruto teased and earned him a punch across the face.

"Go to hell, freak show." Sasuke gritted and crossed his arms.

"Be at the track at four o clock prompt." Kakashi ordered, silently laughing at the two teens and closed the door before Naruto can say "Like you're going to be early."

"Cheh...let's go dobe, we have school tomorrow you know." Sasuke muttered and hopped onto his bike.

"Aww...tomorrow is Friday...I forgot...but oh well...I get to see Sakura-chan tomorrow after school!" Naruto said happily and hopped onto his yellow bike and they rode home. "Hey Sasuke, how did you know about Sakura's grandfather?"

"I'm a racer, idiot. Racer's are suppose to know the history of their sport. I just happened to remember Haruno." He replied.

* * *

The Morning – 

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"A few more minutes..." Sakura muttered, turned off her alarm and went back to sleep before waking up again to find it's almost 8 am.

"Shittttttt!!! I'm LATE!"

Quickly throwing on her school uniform, she quickly did her hygiene routine and hopped onto her polished bike. She didn't bother riding in her family car on Friday for she always go to the track right after school.

Speeding away on the road, she quickly came upon the familiar building with 'Fiery Leaf High' imprinted on the school's gates.

Parking carelessly in the lot, she raced up the stairs of her school and sprinted into her classroom right before the bell rang.

"Safe..." she sighed and placed down her bag.

"M-Morning Sakura-chan." A tiny voice greeted.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!" she greeted back and sat down on her chair and looked at her fellow classmates. They we're all privileged and rich so no one questioned her on why she rode to school on her motorbike. But she did get some attention from guys since it's not everyday you see a girl interested in mecha.

Of course, no one except for Hinata knew about her dream for they would just mock her for incompetence and stupidity. The school went by faster than she had expected to her glee and she darted to her bike after saying goodbye to Hinata.

She didn't know why she was feeling so happy today but she shrugged it off. Better to feel happy than sad. Arriving to her second favourite place in the world, she checked her clock...it was close to four.

Parking her bike carefully, she grabbed her school bag and went into the public washroom to change. Slipping off her school uniform, she put on simple jeans and a white tee while clasping on her knee padding and leather gloves to refrain her hands from getting all sweaty.

Walking back to her bike, she stuffed her backpack into the motorcycle compartment and slipped her red and black helmet on. It was four o clock now, right on schedule. Guiding her bike slowly to the starting line at a free lane she got on and examined the place.

Not a lot of people we're here today much to her happiness, which meant there we're more chances for her to ride. Speeding off, she failed to see two approaching figures arriving at the parking lot.

* * *

"Look, look Sasuke!! There's Sakura-chan! I want to say hi to her right now!" Naruto said happily. 

"You'll scare her away if you do; she might think you're some kind of a stalker." Sasuke muttered and cracked his fingers; he was ready to take on the chick.

Slipping on his knee padding under his black pants, he took off his school jacket and clasped arm padding from his elbow to his fingers. He and Naruto didn't have the time to change out of their school uniform; the school that they went to was actually quite far from the track.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?!!" Naruto whined impatiently and pouted.

"Over here."

Both of them jumped in surprise and turned around to find Kakashi walking towards them. They always wondered how Kakashi manage to sneak up to them without them knowing.

"So where's out little candidate?" he asked.

"Over there." They pointed from the stand. The parking lot was on a hill giving them a perfect view of the whole track. Sasuke and Naruto were both grateful at how plain Sakura dressed; they hoped Kakashi didn't notice the feminine figure in her.

"He looks kind of...small." He observed suspiciously.

"W-Well that's because he probably doesn't work out." Naruto answered nervously and chuckled.

"Hmm...I guess. Although his speed is alright. But I need to see what he really can do when he's trying at his very best." Kakashi said thoughtfully and scratched his chin.

"Leave that to me." Sasuke said coolly, put on his earpiece and helmet before he road down the hill to the track. He waited patiently at the starting line and placed his bike horizontally, perpendicular to the track so it blocks the way to whoever that wants to pass.

_This should stop her..._ he thought with a smirk. He never really experienced going against a girl before. Last time didn't count, because he thought she was a guy. But now that he knows, it's going to be truly different.

The girl seemed to have noticed him blocking the track and stopped before him and cocked her head. They couldn't really talk through their helmet and had to resort to sign language. The helmet blocks most of the sound from the outside.

Sasuke pointed at her then at him and then at the track hoping she would get the idea that he wanted to race with her. She nodded slowly and got ready at the starting line as he got out of the way.

'Sasuke, we're ready when you are.'

He could hear Naruto talking through the earpiece. Giving his engines three whirls, Sakura did the same and they set off each bending their backs against the bike. For some reason, her hand felt sweaty and her heart felt nervous. It wasn't until in the middle of the track when she realized she was racing with the guy from before.

'Give her-I mean him some boost!'

Sasuke cursed at the blond's careless mistake and looked at his opponent. He waited until he caught her attention before holding up 3 fingers to indicate the number three and twirled a finger to indicate laps. She merely nodded at his sign language and this time, she twisted her accelerator and sped off. She needed to win this time after remember her loss.

'Whooot!! Kakashi-sensei is impressed!! Keep it up Sasuke-bastard!'

Naruto shouted in his earpiece which almost deafened him. After the whole race was over, Sasuke was going to give Naruto some major punching and teach him how to shut up. Charging up his bike, he went faster until he caught up to Sakura at a curve and they both tilted as low as they can to keep their speed.

They tilted back up as the track became straight again and instead of giving Sakura the lead, Sasuke powered up and decided to give Sakura a taste of his real power. He was grateful that there were only a few other bikers there, he was already over 250 m/per and still going. If someone we're to get in his way, he would get seriously injured.

Looking at his mirror, he saw that Sakura was close behind him with no intention of slowly down.

1 lap

2 lap

With Sakura still closely trailing behind at 300 m/hour they came to almost finish the three laps in four minutes. Sasuke smirked seeing that he was going to win no matter what. But his face turned into a confused expression as he saw Sakura letting one of her hands go from the handle and fumbled with some switches on her bike.

_What the heck is she do—frick!! _His eyes widened as he remembered what kind of motorcycle Sakura rode. BMW K 1200 R, the latest model that can be fully equipped with turbo functions. To his horror, he could see Sakura smirking behind her helmet as she pressed a button that suddenly pulled her forward at an even more inhuman speed.

He could literally see flame being spat out from her exhaust pipe.

"Damn!!" he cussed as she passed the finish line. If only he had switched to his other bike with turbo functions, he could've beaten her.

'HAHAHAHA!!!! SASUKE YOU LOST!!!!! YOU LOST!! YOU LOST!!!'

He really needed to punch Naruto right now. There wasn't a rule that specify whether or not turbo boost were allowed so having those function at unofficial races we're ok.

Stopping at the finish line he saw Sakura got off and running up to him. She took off her helmet even more to Sasuke's horror.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. That was a nice match." She greeted.

'NARUTO, IS THAT A GIRL I SEE?!!'

He heard Kakashi's voice shout.

'Ehehe...no no, absolutely not Kakashi-sensei...your eyes must be failing, he's just a boy with long pink hair. It's the latest trend.'

'HE LOOKS AWEFULLY LIKE A GIRL!'

'Nooo!!! He's not Kakashi-sensei!! He's a guy! A GUY!'

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke trying to take off his helmet which got stuck for some strange reason. _Great, just great...the timing couldn't get any better..._

He felt as if his ears was about to explode. Giving his helmet one hard tug, he managed to get it off. Instantly he grabbed the ear piece off of his red ear and turned angrily towards the parking lot.

"SHUT UP!!!" He shouted angrily and threw the ear piece onto the ground. When he turned around he saw Sakura and her jaw on the ground.

"Uhh...hey."

**TBC**

**Finally a long chapter no? Tehe...By the way, I made up the turbo thing, but the model is real! Go check it out! A fricken sweet bike!**

**Well on to the bad news...I am completely obsessed with this pairing from full metal alchemist. AND to my utter most dismay, I DREW my first fanart of RoyxRiza other than SasuSaku for the last two years. I had never drawn anything other than SasuSaku before in the last two years. And I am rather quite proud of it T.T Sorry fans. **

**I have decided to take on the Royai 100 chaptered theme challenge and write a chaptered story just for them. And Konoha's Guide to Everything is officially on HIATUS. **

**Here is the good news, I will still be updating...but it's going to take longer than normal. So I am now going to update once per every two months. Don't worry; I have not given up on my Sasusaku stories yet! And I had not forgotten about the fics that I haven't posted. **

**Hope you understand, and if you happen to like RoyxRiza, PLEASE recommend me fics! THANKS. **

**Ciao for now. **


	7. She's The Man

**Heyo...man oh man. If I make any mistakes on the infos I give in this fic, please tell me. Since I've been taking on and off breaks from this fic I forget what I write at times. And I'm too lazy to read this fic all over again ehehehe...**

**Lastly, I would like to say happy bday to my online buddy who strangely likes this fic: -pink.pocky- :) It's her bday today!! Happy bday girl.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – She's the Man**

"Hello?" Sasuke called out loudly at the awestricken girl. _This girl is zoning out... _He waved his hand in front of her face trying to bring to her back to reality but she just continued staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Flies are going to fly into that mouth of yours if you don't shut it." He commented with a slight smirk and closed her jaw with one hand snapping her back to the material world.

Sakura blinked for a few moments before she realized where she was. And for a few seconds, she believed she was still in a dream. She did not just race this _guy_ in front of her did she? Never mind standing in front of him! Whom she had known so well to be the world's current number one K1 racer!

"U-U-Uchiha Sasuke?!" she stammered.

"Yeah that's my name." he replied, not surprised that she knew who he was.

"Oh my god..._you're_ Uchiha Sasuke?! _The_ one and only Uchiha Sasuke?!!" Sakura practically screamed now knowing for a fact that she was indeed in reality after pinching herself for four times.

"Uhuh...um hi?" He said slowly, surprised by her reactions. He didn't expect her to be so surprised since she personally knew Hyuuga whom is also another first class racer.

"Nicetomeetyou!! I'mHarunoSakura!! I'vebeenwatchingyouraceeversinceIstartedwatchingK1andIgottosayYOURAMAZING!" She whirled without breaks and took his hand to shake it.

Inner Sakura: Kyaa!! I'm shaking hands with the world's number racer!!! This may be my big chance!!

"Slow down, I can't understand a thing you just said." Sasuke said and pulled his hand away. He still wasn't use to physical contact with other people especially with girls.

Sakura breathed for a moment trying to press down all the excitement before talking again. "Hi, sorry...I'm just very excited right now because I am a very big supporter of K1, I always wanted to be a part of the championships but never got the chance to. I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!"

"Yo!! Let me join in the fun!!" Someone called from behind.

"Uzumaki Naruto?!!" Sakura stated in shock seeing another famous figure in the racing world.

"Whohoo!! She knows my name!!! How's that teme?" Naruto cheered and gave Sakura a foxy grin.

"Sasuke, you better explain to me what all this is about."

"HATAKE KAKASHI?!!" Sakura almost practically screamed again. She really couldn't believe it. Three of the most famous racing people are now standing in front of her like it's just some other day.

"I have nothing to explain. You just saw it now." Sasuke answered his team leader and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You want me to recruit a girl on the team?!!" Kakashi said bewilderedly.

"Why not?!!" Naruto whined.

Sakura stared at the arguing three in front of her. Her ears were playing tricks against her. She almost found herself almost laughing in disbelief.

"She's a perfectly good candidate." Sasuke said coolly. "And no, I am not going crazy. And no Kakashi...Naruto did not implant any idiotic thoughts in my mind. " He answered Kakashi's inner questions accurately.

"Alright, tell me exactly on how I can recruit her in anyway." Kakashi gave him a blank stare and frowned slightly.

"Simple...pretend she's a man." Naruto smiled without thinking.

"Oh? You're telling me to perform plastic surgery on this girl whom didn't even give us consent on whether or not she wanted to be operated on." Kakashi blinked. "On top of it all, there is the media to consider about."

"Psh, media shemeesia. Who cares about them...Sakura-chan will just keep her helmet on twenty-four-seven." The blond dismissed easily.

"And suffocate her to death. Righhttt...bright thinking there." The leader said sarcastically for the first time in a very long time.

"It doesn't have to be twenty-four-seven Kakashi. More like only during the race. And we'll guard her, its understandable when a racer doesn't want to face the media to avoid gossips." Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi let out a deep breath and scratched his head. "You really think she can do it?"

"Course." Sasuke turned to look at Sakura who just stared back.

"She got talent, I can see that. I don't want to burst your bubbles or anything but besides the fact that she's a girl. I told you...I need a K1 driver not a cyclist."

"You're getting old." Sasuke smirked at his leader. "Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"What's that?" Both Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

"Cheh...dumb blond, you forgot it too...tell them Sakura. Who's your grandfather?"

"M-My grandfather?" Sakura echoed. "Umm...his name is Haruno Takuma, he used to participate in the K1 championships and won five times in a row but passed away two years ago..."

"Takuma..." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember that old fellow. Amazing driver. But I still don't see how it connects to her being qualified to drive a K1 vehicle."

"Kakashi-sensei!!" It was Naruto's turn to speak. "Don't you think that it's weird how Sakura-chan is even riding a motorcycle? She must've gotten her influences somewhere, and that's probably from her grandfather. Did you forget that when Haruno Takuma was still alive, the media always mentioned him on newspaper whenever he went to watch a race _and_ did you forget the fact that he always brought her granddaughter along with him. So in conclusion, Sakura-chan must have some experience with K1 vehicles."

"Wow Naruto, never knew you had some lawyer prospects in you." Kakashi teased.

"What?!! I was always a genius with lots of lawyer arguing abilities."

"Genius my ass." Sasuke muttered and rolled his eyes. "So are you going to accept her or not? The first race of the year is in two weeks. It takes you about a week to complete the process of recruiting a new member so basically you only have a week left of searching which isn't a lot of time."

"I don't know..." Kakashi said slowly and turned towards the girl. "Haruno Sakura."

"Y-Yes?" Sakura answered and straightened up her back.

"Do you have any experience on a vehicle made especially for K1 before?"

"Yes."

"Would you say you're pro at it?"

"N-No...not really."

It was important to tell the truth and Kakashi nodded thoughtfully at the answer.

"But would you be willing to join the team if we asked you to?"

"Yes, of course!"

"How's that?"

"I wanted to get into K1 since I was very little but no one is willing to take me in. I asked a total of 20 racing campaigns to let me join but because I'm a girl, they rejected me."

"Interesting...there's never been a girl driver in K1 history...did you know that?"

"Yes, but I think they should start now. Girls can be just as good as guys."

Sasuke and Naruto wanted to snicker in response but kept quiet.

"You say you have experience on a K1 motor vehicle. How much time do you spend practicing on both the motor vehicle and motorbikes?"

"Umm...for motorcycles I practice almost every week whenever the track is open and as for K1 racecars...if I'm lucky...twice per month because they don't open up those special tracks to non-professional drivers that much. So mostly just once per month."

"Do you think you can benefit the Mercedes Team in any way if you join?"

"Yes, if I get more chance to drive and practice, I'm sure I can help. Not necessary with the individual points because Sasuke-kun here is way too good, but in the team points."

Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs and snickered. "The chick is praising you bastard. What a girl." he whispered. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stepped on Naruto's foot making him cringe.

"Based on the official Japanese track, how long does it take you to complete one lap?"

"I think it's around one minute and thirty seconds."

Naruto grinned widely as Sasuke just merely nodded in approval. For someone who only practices twice per month at most, it's a pretty good time record.

"Standard time is one minute and twenty-five seconds. I will give you three days to reach one minute and twenty-_two_ seconds. If you don't reach that record by tuesday, then I will not consider you as a legible candidate." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yayyyy!!!!! Kakashi-sensei I wuv you very much!!" Naruto cheered and hugged Kakashi.

"Yes, yes I know. Now get off Naruto. So how about it?" The elder asked the pink haired girl who was currently speechless.

Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY DOG!!! YOU MADE IT GIRL!!!! ONE STEP CLOSER TO OUR GOAL!!! HELLLLLL YEAHHHH!!!

Sasuke smirked at his soon-to-be teammate whose eyes were watering up. He suspected she was crying in happiness. _Girls..._

"I'll take your silence as a yes then." Kakashi said cheerfully and prepared to leave. "We'll see you on the Japan International K1 Track tomorrow at seven AM for first practice."

"W-Wait...how am I suppose to get in? I'm not even a professional driver." Sakura stated.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke and I will come a personally escort you to that track. You're our VIP!!" Naruto answered and flashed her a grin.

"Problems solved. See yah." Kakashi bid and went away.

"Wow...I can't believe all of this is happening!! Two years of hard work; and I finally have the chance to prove myself." Sakura laughed. "Thank you so much."

"Glad to help! You have no idea how hard it was for us to chase you around." Naruto replied.

"...What? You guys were chasing me around?!" she cried.

"We're not stalkers if that's what you're thinking." Sasuke explained. "The Mercedes Team is currently looking for a good enough candidates since Kakashi decided to fire the previous one due to the lack of skills. So after our first race, we thought you might be a good candidate but unfortunately, we forgot to get your number and such so we decided to look for you throughout the city."

"Ohh...I see. Haha, I wanted to get you're contact number too because its been a long time since I met a decent rider but I was just so angry at the – hey wait...YOU GUYS WERE THE POLICES THAT WAS AFTER ME?!!" Sakura exclaimed as she remembered the speeding ticket incident. No wonder that polices looked so familiar.

"Yup!! That jump across the drawbridge was hella sweet!! Almost identical to those stunts in movies." Naruto acknowledged. "Luckily, Sasuke-teme memorized your license plate number and found out that you had connections with the Hyuugas. So we phoned them and found out you will be here today."

"Hinata-chan and Neji-kun..." Sakura breathed.

"Yeah them." Sasuke said and looked at his cell phone. It was nearly 6 pm.

"Hey, I just thought of something..."Naruto suddenly said out loud. "Don't the Konoha One Championship's administrator require each driver to hand in a personal profile with a picture of them on it?"

"If that's the case..."Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Sakura will have to cut her hair..."

"And we'll make her into a man!"Naruto finished with a grin. "Let's get this show on the road then..."

Sakura stared at the two teenage guys in front of her. For one thing, she was almost there. For another, it was more complicated than she thought.

Operation Man-Transformer.

START!

**TBC**

**Ok, this chapter was sort of an explanatory chapter so sorry if you're expecting something more. Romance will come in around chapter 10 so pretty soon guys!!! **

**Just a few information fact. I got the name for Sakura's grandfather from an actual F1 driver called Takuma Sato. He currently drives for the Honda team and of course he's Japanese. Atho he really hasn't made any progress yet, he improved and managed not to come in last this year. **

**F1 season just started and the first race of the season was actually on March 18th. And...**

**Kimi Raikkonen, my racing idol came in FIRST!! In the Australian Grand Prix in Melbourne. Hiphip hooray: They're next stop is at Malaysia on April 8th!! SUPPORT KIMI:) **

**Hehe, ciao for now. **

**ps. HE'S A GUY. NOT A GIRL. AND ITS KIMI NOT KIWI!! Oh and he's from Finland. Tehe...Ciaoooo**


	8. Welcome to Our World

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Welcome To Our World**

Day One - Sunday

-

"Ahhh I can't believe this is happening!!!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Me too me too!!" Sakura jumped with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two hyperactive teens before him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He seems to be the only sane one in the world. All three of them had gotten together early in the morning to prepare for the necessary things to get Sakura onto the team.

Kakashi had given them three days, well technically two since Sakura would be performing on the third day, to train her. However that still shouldn't be too hard with Naruto and him around. After training, they have to give Sakura a complete makeover and everything will go easy peasy from then on.

"Wow, it's been ages since I last came here." Sakura said nostalgically as they arrived at Japan's official K1 racetrack.

"Sorry Miss," The gate guard stopped them. "Since the K1 championships are about to start, the track will only be open to K1 racers."

"She's with us bud." Naruto explained and slung a shoulder around Sakura casually.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but only staff and racers in K1 are allowed to go in. It's the rules." The guard replied stubbornly. Naruto tried to argue but the guard stopped him in every mid-sentence.

"Yo listen. She's just here to watch us drive. It's not like she'll be in other people's way. More or less, it's not like she _can_ actually drive." Sasuke stepped in.

"But...the boss..." He stammered.

"Your boss? Mr. Shinawa? If it's about him, I'll go and speak to him personally. You _do_ know who I am don't you?" Pretty boy Uchiha smirked smoothly.

"Y-Yes, why of course. Haha...silly me. Anything for you Uchiha-san, please come in." The guard chuckled nervously and let all of them pass.

"Wow, we're in." Sakura breathed in amazement.

"Of course! We are even more important than their VIPs! You can say we are V.V.I.P!" Naruto boasted jokingly.

"V.V.I.P?" She echoed.

"Yup, very VERY important person." Naruto chuckled.

Both Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the cold joke and decided that the blond never spoken a word. Going into the Mercedes Team's posh locker/garage room, Sasuke pulled out two helmets and two pairs of gloves while Naruto opened up all five computers in the room.

The computers in the room aren't your ordinary computers at home. It's specialized to calculate everything there is to know about a racer's vehicle. It informs the operator about things like how many liters of oil are left at a given time in the racecar or the estimated time a racecar can go at the speed its going without the engine crashing down.

By processing through all these information, the operator can tell the driver through the earphones, that the driver wear, when he should go into the pit stop to fill up some oil and change some car tires or when he should slow down to prevent the engine from overheating. It usually takes five people each to operate a computer, but with Naruto, nothing is impossible!!

And since there are always going to be two racers on each team, both Sasuke and Sakura had a vehicle to drive. Even so, Sakura always have a spare racecar that once belonged to her grandfather. It was now safely parked in special garages near the track. It costs a lot to afford one of these special separate garages, but money is no problem for our rich-assed heroes in the story.

Throwing the helmet, transmitters, and gloves to Sakura, Sasuke put on the necessary equipments on himself. Gloves were especially important, aside from looking flashy. Each race is approximately one hour long, and the soft skin on one's hand will easily get damaged from holding on to the steering wheel for too long.

"Ready?" Naruto called over to the two, now seated in each of the vehicle.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah I am!!

As she started up the car, she suddenly felt a burst of energy within her. It's been a while since she rode in a racecar, but she knew she can do it.

"On a count to three..." Naruto announced, opening up the garage door. "One...two...three!!"

Smirking widely, Sasuke zoomed out first followed by Sakura after. Wavering for only a few seconds, Sakura finally got a hold of her car and the essence of driving. It was time to beat her old record.

'Good job so far Sakura-chan, you can speed up anytime you want now. Ten seconds has passed.' Naruto informed over the transmitter. Following the instructions of her superior, she stepped on the gas peddle until she reached full throttle. Sasuke was well ahead of her, but still within her sight. (Yes, Naruto is her superior.)

Only slowing down slightly when turns appeared, she managed to complete the first lap with some tiny mistakes while Sasuke was still within her sight.

'One minute and thirty-five seconds Sakura-chan! A little bit shaky on the first lap but that's ok. Sasuke is going to speed up now, so don't mind him. You'll beat that bastard in the future. You're turns are too wide, remember to narrow it a bit more to save some time.' The blond directed.

Inner Sakura: WHAT?!! You mean that Uchiha wasn't going at his fastest?!!

It became more apparent how pro Sasuke _really_ was on the second lap for he disappeared right out of her sight on the first five second of the second lap. But under Naruto's guidance and tips, she managed to improve bit by bit and lap by lap.

Naruto, much to Sakura's awe, was a really good instructor and encourager. Giving helpful tips each lap and pointing out all her tiny mistakes. It made her feel like she was already part of the team. On a side note, _maybe _the reason why Sasuke drive so well was because of Naruto. However, it's just one of those curious speculations of hers.

By noon, she managed to break her record and a set a brand new record of one minute and twenty-seven seconds for one lap around the track. Three seconds faster and it's only the first day too.

Sasuke nodded in approval as they went over the statistics in the Mercedes lounge. Both of them had trained/rode so hard in the morning that their sweat was dripping from head to toe.

While fanning herself and enjoying the cool air condition, an inquisitive thought suddenly popped into her head. Up to now, they had just mainly focused on her and never once on Sasuke. Not that he needed any help. But they were so absorbed in her progress that they never once discussed about Sasuke's time records.

"Hey Sasuke, what's your record for the track?"

"Hn...one minute and fourteen seconds." He replied coolly.

"WHAT?!!" She exclaimed. He was literally twice as fast as her. She knew she couldn't beat a pro like him straight on, but the number was completely crazy. Like Kakashi stated earlier, it takes a normal professional K1 driver one minute and twenty-five seconds on average to complete one lap. It isn't a wonder that he was indeed the world champ.

"It's nothing really." Sasuke shrugged modestly. "Dobe's record is one minute and sixteen seconds, while Hyuuga is the same as mine."

"Wow...even grampa's time wasn't as fast as you guys." Sakura commented.

"Well, all records will get beaten sometime in life Sakura-chan. Take Sasuke-bastard here for example. He's still _desperately _trying to beat his brother's record. One minute and twelve-seconds, now that's crazy. So don't feel bad Sakura-chan. You're the toughest girl I know." Naruto grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sasuke answered coldly and covered his face with a cold towel.

Sakura giggled and finished her second bottle of water. It wasn't until a few moments later when she realized how hungry she was; after all...an average K1 racer can sweat out three kilograms of their body weight after a two hour race.

* * *

Day Two - Monday

-

"Hinata-chan!!!!" Sakura greeted, coming to class extra early today.

"W-Who are you? W-What have you don't w-with Sakura-chan?!" Hinata demanded shyly.

"What are you talking about Hina-chan?" The pink-haired candidate inquired.

"S-Sakura-chan never c-comes to school this early." She replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hey! Give me some slack! I'm Haruno Sakura, and today I'm a very happy Haruno Sakura." Sakura beamed proudly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Yuppie, that's my name." she nodded dignifiedly.

"Y-You're early today."

"Course and you know why my dear Hina-chan?"

"No." Hinata flashed her a clueless sign.

"Becauseeee...you're looking at an official K1 candidate!! Aside from the fact that no one really knows I am. But you can ignore that part." Sakura waved off and laughed triumphantly.

"C-Congratulations!!" Hinata cried and hugged her friend. She was truly happy for Sakura and listened as the pink haired girl told her everything that happened to her. "N-Naruto-kun helped you?"

"Yup...hey, you knew Naruto?! Never mind, who am I kidding...you're cousin is one of the best racers around, of course you know him." Sakura chuckled and then cast Hinata a shifty look. "So..hmm..Hina-chan...you're blushing!"

"I-I am not!!"

"You so a—"

_Ringggggggg_

"Everyone, it's class time. Please open up to page one hundred and forty." Their teacher instructed punctually.

Sakura, along with the other students did as told and took notes as the teacher reviewed their homework from Friday. By the time class ended, much to Sakura's joy, she raced to the track finding both Sasuke and Naruto had already arrived. All of them knew Sakura needed all the practice she could get today for tomorrow was the fateful day where Sakura finds out if God loves her or not.

"Sakura-chan!! You look so cute in your school's uniform." Naruto gushed.

Sakura laughed and smacked Naruto on the head. "If I look cute, wait till you see Hinata-chan in hers. Man...breathtaking." She whistled to emphasize her point.

Sasuke smirked slightly while Naruto just gave Sakura a puzzled look before passing the guard with ease.

* * *

"I-I'm home." Hinata announced as she placed her backpack on the couch and walked over to the family room where Neji was lounging and studying for tomorrow's test. Even though Neji goes to the same school as her, he always gets back to the Hyuuga mansion before she does.

"N-Neji-kun." She greeted her cousin.

"Mhm." He replied in response.

"Do you know that Sakura-chan is joining the Mercedes Team?" she asked calmly, startling him for a second.

"She what?" Neji demanded and placed the book that he was studying aside. He never thought a girl like Haruno could win Kakashi's approval. He's not sure how skillful Haruno is, but the fact that she's a girl was inevitable.

"W-Well...Kakashi-san still hasn't decided yet." Hinata answered, reading his thoughts. She then explained to him all that has happened, repeating what Sakura told her.

Neji, who was silent the whole time, nodded in response and played around with a loose strand of his long hair. He found the situation both amusing and astonishing. No wonder Sasuke called him to ask about Haruno.

"S-So Neji-kun, are you going to go and see if Sakura-chan gets in tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The fact that Sasuke would actually waste time training Haruno and the fact that Kakashi would even test her...the whole thing really amused him. Maybe this time, history really was going to change.

Haruno...the first girl...yes...he wouldn't miss tomorrow for the world.

* * *

Day Three – Tuesday

-

_Today's the big day...this is the day where my destiny gets decided once and for all..._ Sakura thought nervously.

Inner Sakura: Let's show those punks what we're made o—

_Kaboom!!_

Thunderclouds loomed over the skies as heavy rain started plummeting down against the soils of Japan. Flashes of lightning appeared every two minutes and the trees swayed, unable to resist the wind. Big droplets of water ricocheted against the school's windows and roof making pitter patter sounds.

"You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. ME!!" Sakura cried out.

"Don't w-worry Sakura-chan. I b-believe in you." Hinata encouraged. "I-I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Wahhhh...God hates me!!" She sobbed.

Hinata sweat dropped and patted her on the shoulders. "There, there."

Unlike the day before, the day passed quickly much to Sakura's surprise. Slowly putting on her raincoat, she rode to the racetrack with dread. Of all the days it could've rained, why did it have to rain today?! Why?!

Everyone was there waiting for her when she arrived. And by everyone, that includes the people she didn't expect would even be there. Like Neji. What the hell was her ex-crush doing there? She would have to ask Hinata later. Along with Neji, stood Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi.

Inner Sakura: I hate today...

Even her inner self was feeling blue. The rain fell harder than it had been that morning. Not a good sign.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! Don't let the weather stop you! We're all on your side." Naruto cheered as he and Sasuke followed her into the locker room. Sakura nodded thanks and glumly went over to put on her racing attire as the others went to the spectator's area.

Inner Sakura: I hate today...

She could already imagine the big stopwatch Kakashi was holding in his hand just waiting to announce that she didn't make it. Not only that, she could see the belittling smirk on Neji's flawless face crushing her all like there's no tomorrow. She really hated today.

'Alright Sakura-chan. You can do it!' Naruto spoke through the transmitter as Sasuke opened the garage. 'Kakashi has given you three chances. So within these three laps, you have to beat one minute and twenty-two seconds. Remember the training we've had these two days. We believe in you.'

Sakura listened with doubt in her vehicle. Half of what Naruto said was covered by the rapid beatings of her heart. She was hella nervous.

'On my mark to three: one...two...three!!'

Stepping on the gas peddle a little sooner than she expected, she felt her whole body jerk forward. It wasn't until a few seconds later when she got a hold of herself. Her car tires had already changed to the tires that are specially made for rainy weathers, so she gained control of the car easily.

Still, she had doubt that she was going to make it.

1st lap went by...

'Sakura-chan, you completed that lap in one minute and twenty-nine seconds. You need to beat twenty-**two **seconds. C'mon!! Where's that fighting spirit?!'

2nd lap went by...

'Sakura-chan, you completed that lap in one minute and twenty-seven seconds. A little bit better, but this is you're last lap. You **need** to beat one minute and twenty-two seconds. They're all cheering for you Sakura-chan. Don't give up hope! We know you can do it! DON'T LET THIS DAMN WEATHER STOP YOU!'

To her, Naruto's voice glossed by her ears. She wasn't even sure if Naruto said her time this time was twenty-nine or twenty-seven seconds. All she heard was the annoying rain against her helmet. Her whole body ached. Her head hurtS. She just can't do it. Not in this weather. Let Neji mock her. Let Kakashi announce that she lost. She doesn't care anymore.

'Fuck, she's not listening dobe!' Sasuke's voice rang in the background.

'I can't make her listen!!'

'I spent all that time training her and she's not listening to a word you say. What the fuck. That's just great!'

'Give her some slack, it's her first time.'

'AND PROBABLY HER LAST TIME!'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!'

'GIVE ME THE DAMN EARPHONES. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.'

'Alright, alright.'

'YO PINKY! Listen up, if you don't make it in, I swear...I'll send in a dozen retarded men into you house everyday until you go crazy! I am not going to train another newbie again you hear me? So you better make it in OR ELSE! SO SNAP THE FUCK UP AND GET DRIVING!! You are not going to waste my time!!'

"Ok, ok shut up! My ears hurt!" Sakura growled. But unluckily for her, the transmitter only goes one way. However, on top of it all, she finally heard something clearer than the rain against her helmet which made her snap out of daze, freed from the drone of the rain.

Inner Sakura: OH MY FUDGIN GOD!! AHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL!! GET DRIVING! THIS IS THE THIRD LAP! STEP ON THAT PEDDLE!! FULL THROTTLE GO!

_Hey, you were zoning out too!! Don't blame me! But anyways, shut up. We'll talk later. I have a record to beat. _Sakura argued with herself. She really wanted to slap herself for being so weak. She'll slap herself later. How could she give up the dream which she had chased all her life just like that?!

'Way to encourage Sasuke-bastard. You are such good with words.'

'I know I am, look! She's speeding up!'

'OH YEAH BABY!! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! SAKURA-CHAN GO GO GO!! ONE MINUTE AND FIFTEEN SECONDS SO FAR! ONE MORE TURN AND YOUR DONE!'

Inner Sakura: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE BLONDIE!

'Dude, shut up dobe. If I'm Sakura right now, my ears would've already blown up.

Inner Sakura: THANK YOU Uchiha.

'Is that what you feel about me bastard?'

'What do you think? YES! You're always so fricken loud over the transmitter!! But unlucky for me, you don't know that because you can't hear me when I tried to say shut up!'

'Why you ungrateful little bastard!!'

'I'm ungrateful? You're ungrateful! You don't know how hard it is to drive and listen to you shouting like a monkey at the same time!!'

'A monkey? I look like a fox damnit!! Hmph, how degrading!'

Inner Sakura: Oh my fucken god!! SHUT WAHHHH-

Being so absorbed in Naruto's and Sasuke's arguement, she accidentally forgot to step on the breaks while making the final turn resulting the racecar to go in a triple three hundred sixty degrees turn on the wet ground.

Big uh-oh.

* * *

_Come on Sakura-chan!! You can do it! You can do it! _Hinata silently cheered on the spectator's bench. _Show Neji-kun that he's wrong about destiny!! _

Ever since Sakura started to pursue her dream on joining K1, she had constantly begged Neji to help her get in. But being Neji, he believed and followed the rules. No girls allowed. It has and always will be that way. It was the fate of all girls.

'No, tough luck Haruno. Go be something else. You're not destined to be in K1.' He'd always say. Sakura then, would go back home with drooping shoulders; disappointed. Not only that, Hinata knew she secretly had a crush on Neji for sometime. To be rejected by the one you love...it really hurts.

Not that she was rejected before. But more like the person she had a crush on all her life doesn't even know she has a crush on him. To think if that person knew and he refused to help her...she couldn't imagine the pain.

_Please help her God..._ Hinata prayed and watched as the seconds passed on Kakashi's stopwatch. His face was unreadable while Neji had this entertained yet stubborn expression plastered on his face.

_One minute and fifteen seconds!! There's enough time!! If she makes that last turn and arrive at the finish line, it will take her approximately three and a half second! That's one minute and eighteen second!! She can beat Kakashi-san's record!! Show them Sakura—_

**_Screechhhh_**

Hinata gasped and jumped up in horror as Sakura's vehicle slid across the wet track and spun around like crazy. "N-No!!"

Kakashi along with everyone else stood up with her and leaned to watch breathlessly. It was Sakura's last chance...will she make it? Smoke erupted from Sakura's engine covering the track making the view hazy.

A few moments later, that's when droplets of tears started to fall from Hinata's pearl coloured eyes and thus joined with the rain.

* * *

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

Sakura sat there in her seat listening. Her mind, her eyes, her heart...blank.

Listening to Naruto and Sasuke cuss over and over again on the transmitter.

_It's over..._

Inner Sakura: ...

Slowly climbing out of the car, she took off her helmet and gloves. It's the last time she was ever going to wear them again. Coughing a little from the smoke around her, she felt her eyes water.

_It's over..._

'OH MY FUCKEN GO--'

She gently took off the transmitters in her ears and looked up at the sky. Maybe the Almighty really wanted her to give up on her dream and pursue a new one. She chuckled bitterly to herself as she heard Naruto swearing in the background. He was cussing so loudly that she could hear him even without the earpiece in her ears.

She owed both Naruto and Sasuke an apology and thanks. Even if they were males, she knew she would miss them a lot after they depart on their ways. Naruto and Sasuke in the racing world while she...in a world that she doesn't even know.

"S-Sakura-chan!!"

"Hinata." She answered inaudibly as she watched everyone's figure approaching her. The smoke was still around. Kakashi will probably blow up on her for she had messed up the team's car badly.

"Sakura-c-chan!!" Hinata cried and came up to hug her.

"I-I'm f—"

Who was she kidding? She wasn't fine. More tears had burst out as Hinata cried with her.

"Sakura," Kakashi cleared his throat. "Don't be so sad, there's always next time."

She wanted to reply calmly, but she was crying so hard that she couldn't even breathe properly. "N-No...there...w-won't...be...a..n-next...t-time..."

"I'm sorry to say..." Kakashi sighed. He hates talking to sad people. He doesn't even know why she's so sad. Girls these days are so emotional. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Sakura...but..."

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted in the distance and slipped on the ground.

"You idiot!!" Sasuke growled as they ran across the wet ground.

"Wahhh Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted again, and got up from where he was. Sprinting even faster than before, he hugged both Hinata and Sakura since Hinata was already hugging Sakura. He and Hinata suddenly burst laughed much to Sakura's confusion.

"W-Why are..y-you..all laughing?" She hiccupped.

"Idiot number two." Sasuke smirked and kicked Naruto away before ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Y-You passed!! Y-You p-passed!!" Hinata sobbed happily. "L-Look at where you are!!"

"W-What?" Sakura exclaimed, a lot calmer now and looked down. Most of the smoke had cleared away, and as she looked down, she found that she was standing directly on the finish line. God really loved her. "B-But..I don't understand...all of you...Naruto and Sasuke were b-both cussing like crazy and y-you were crying!!"

"C-Crying out of happiness Sakura-chan!!" The shy girl laughed.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan to make you cry like that. We didn't mean to make you feel that you failed. We were cussing because we couldn't believe you made it after that accident. And you're timing too!! It was so fast!" Naruto said happily.

"I-I made it?" Sakura gasped in disbelief and her mouth curved up into a big smile as the boys nodded. "I made it!! I made it!! I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's a good thing that you did. Or else, you would've been dead." Sasuke snickered.

"Since when did you become so caring Uchiha?" Neji stepped in. He honestly couldn't believe that Sakura would make it on time, but it happened. He miscalculated her destiny. She really was something.

"Since now Hyuuga." Sasuke answered calmly.

Neji frowned slightly at the response and looked over at the qualified female racer. Sakura seemed to have remembered his existence again and blushed slightly as he looked at her. Half of her wanted to stick up her head and look at Neji with dignity. She did it. She was now a racer. And he couldn't deny it. On the other hand, the other half couldn't help squeal over how cute Neji looked right now.

Apparently, the fan girl-ness haven't died out yet. Neji, noticing this, smirked in response.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what do you think?" Naruto asked and nudged him slyly.

"Well all I can say is that I'm glad all the searching is over. Congratulations on making onto the team Sakura. I heard lots about you and I'm a fan of your grandfather. Your skills still needs a little bit of brushing up to do, but I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto here would be glad to help. I sense bright future in you, unlike those rookies before." Kakashi smiled praisingly. "However, I would ask that you keep your identity a secret. I'm afraid we still can't broadcast out your gender. Neji, that goes for you and your cousin too. Not a word to anyone."

"Cheh, whatever." Neji shrugged dismissively. He had no intention of spilling the secret. He didn't want to meddle with the whole troublesome affair, it wasn't his business. As for Hinata, she nodded zealously and smiled. Anything for her best friend.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura bowed respectfully and then started jumping around, followed by Naruto. "Hell yeah!! I made it! I made it! I madeeee it!"

Inner Sakura: BOO-YAH! INNER ME IS BACK! I MADE IT!

"You made it, you made it, you madeeee it!!!" Naruto sang with her.

"Retards..." Sasuke muttered, wishing he had never met them. Kakashi then walked over to his side taking off his soggy jacket. All of them had been soaking in the rain, but no one seemed to mind. Especially Sakura and Naruto.

"If she's a retard Sasuke, she must be a special retard then. Not everyone can pull off a stunt like that while finishing the track in one minute and nineteen seconds. She's way better than I expected." Kakashi commented quietly, watching the hyperactive two. "It show's that she can keep her vehicle in control if any accidents happen. Looks like she got her grandfather's talent."

"Hn..."

* * *

School

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

-

-

-

-

"OH YEAH BABY!!" Everyone in the class shouted.

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Sakura sang. It was indeed the last day of school which means summer vacation has officially started. When summer vacation starts, that means only one thing.

The K1 championships are starting too.

"S-Sakura-chan, have you told y-your parents about your plans?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, I took care of that already. You can get very far with a little corniness and some sucking up when it comes to talking to your parents." Sakura replied.

"D-Do they know about the championships though?" she further questioned.

"Of course!" Sakura said brightly. "NOT! Haha!"

Hinata stared at her cheerful friend in awe. Sometimes she wished she could just be like her. So bold. So open. No wonder Naruto-kun likes her.

* * *

Not even a few moments later...

-

"What took you so long?" Sasuke demanded as Sakura came out of school. He had waited for her for exactly five minutes.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here at my school?"

No one told her he was coming to her school.

"I'm here to take you to the salon. Naruto's already waiting over there. I brought you a helmet. Hope on slowpoke." He explained hastily.

Sakura obeyed slowly with a cocked eyebrow and climbed on Sasuke's motorcycle. "The salon? What for? Is Naruto getting a haircut?"

"Idiot, _you're_ the one that's getting a haircut."

"Oh...wait...WHATTT THEE HECKKKKK??????"

Too late. Sasuke had already stepped on the gas peddle.

* * *

The Official K1 Office

-

"Yo, another form just got sent in."

"Another one?! How come there's so many new racers this year?"

"Probably because they all suck. I bet this new batch is going to go down the drain faster than the previous ones."

Yup, it was that time of the year where administrators and staffs of the K1 Championships are at their busiest. Applications of racers has to be approved and stamped, budgets and bills has to be checked, tracks has to be kept as freshly as possible, etc. etc. Oh yeah, man were they busy.

"Sighh...I'm tired of this, this better be the last applicant!!"

"Yo dude! Check it out. This applicant has pink hair!"

"Whoa! You're right! Although he looks kind of feminine don't you think? And familiar too..."

"Who cares?! He dyed his hair pink! He's got the spunk. It's not everyday you see a guy that daring. What's this? He's joining the Mercedes Benz team!"

"Good o' Kakashi found himself another racer eh? He's always been picky. But I doubt...what's his name?"

"The applicant's name is Haruno Sakuno."

"Yup, I doubt Haruno would last long...ehh...did I just say Haruno? Oh my god...I just said Haruno!!"

"Yes you did! Yes you did! Holy shiz!! He's related to the great Haruno Takuma!! But I thought he only had a granddaughter."

"No...I think there was a rumor going around that he had a grandson too. Whatever it may be, I guess the rumor turned out to be true. It's not like this Haruno Sakuno is actually a girl in disguise. Right?"

"You never know."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...that's a nice joke."

"Righty-hoe. Hehehehe it was a good joke if I do say so myself...anyways...the application seems to have been filled out correctly."

"Yup. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well then, let's welcome Haruno Sakuno then."

"Hello and welcome."

"Hahahaha...that was a good one."

"Thanks tehee."

_Stamp!_

Haruno Sakuno.

Passed.

**TBC**

**Wow...it's been like...ages since I wrote a chapter THIS long. Took me three days. It really makes up for all those short chapters doesn't it? Anyways, mwahaha...I'm pretty satisfied with the chapter yet again. Got half of the explaining over with. All that's left are the actions!! **

**Note: I decided that this story is to be about 15 chapters long. Hopefully it will end by then. **

**But until then, please give me your opinions on the fic. :)**

**Ciao for now. **


	9. Male Universe

**Chapter 9 – Male Universe**

"I'm going to Finland!!!" Sakura sang.

"You're going to Finland!!!" Naruto chorused after.

"My god..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura sure recovered fast from her hellish haircut a few hours back. He smirked as he recalled his pink-haired partner screaming 'My babies!!' as the hairstylist snipped off a strand of hair. Imagine how she would act if she was pregnant. He wouldn't even want to go there...

"This is a nice change." Kakashi commented, lounging on a black leather sofa with his favourite book in hand. It sure was nice having a private jet.

"I don't see how _this_ is a nice change." The raven-haired retorted pointing his thumb at the two dancing teens. Well...more like dancing queens because he always considered Naruto a sissy.

Ouch.

"Well, its better than having your partner puke everywhere from airsickness or shoot personal questions at you ever single minute. Not to mention, she's a girl."

"So?"

"A girl that doesn't fall head to heals over you twenty-four seven Sasuke. If you ask me, I think I'm glad you and Naruto persuaded me to take Sakura in. She's quite a cute little brat." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hn...I guess it's better..."

"Whoa!! Naruto, look at the clouds!!" Sakura exclaimed pressing her hands on the wide windows. "They're so fluffy!!"

"You're right!! You know, when I was little, I always dreamed of bouncing on the clouds and taking a bite out of it." Naruto confessed, feeling a little bit embarrassed from sharing his childhood secrets.

"You know what? Me too!! I always thought they tasted like marshmallows!" Sakura smiled, making the blond grin too.

"Yay, Sakura-chan you're the best!!"

_Little kids..._Sasuke thought, lying on a two-man sofa. _They sure look happy..._ he couldn't help but add. He watched curiously, as Sakura and Naruto started competing to see who can drink the most soda on the airplane without getting lightheaded. For some reason, he felt odd. Really odd, because it wasn't he who was getting the main attention from a girl this time, but Naruto.

The stupid blond dobe.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna compete with us?" Sakura called.

"No."

"Oh c'mon chicken hair! Don't tell me you're backing down on a challenge?" Naruto coaxed, knowing he had hit the spot. Sasuke's major inhuman ego.

"What did you say?"

"I said CHICKEN HAIR!"

"Go to hell stupid dumb blonde son of a fox! Sakura, get me some coke."

"Ah...o-ok."

Kakashi chuckled merrily from a distance. This really was a nice change.

Finland

"O-Oh my godd...its c-cold!" Sakura chattered, arriving at the Finland's National K1 race track.

"No duh, we're in Finland." Sasuke said coolly.

"I-I don't get it?! How on earth can you just wear a simple scarf and gloves in a place like this?" She cried, giving him a weird look. She, along with the rest was wearing normal winter attires.

"He's an ice cube that's why!" Naruto interrupted, flashing Sasuke a cocky peace sign.

"Pfft, at least I won't be the last to die in the arctic...unlike some idiot I know." He glared.

"Oh yeah?! You'll be the first to die in the desert! HA!"

"Oiyyyy!!!!"

"Eh?" Sakura turned to see a guy along with two other people waving at them.

"Ack!! Hurry Sakura-chan, put this on!!!" Naruto panicked handing over black sunglasses and something that almost made Sakura scream.

"I AM NOT WEARING A MOUSTACHE STICKER!"

"B-But what if other people find out about your true identity?"

"I will do anything you want, hell! I even let you cut my precious strands of hair, but I will NOT wear some phony moustache sticker like I'm some weirdo from...from... err from where ever there's peoples wearing phony moustaches!!" She growled, angrily tucking on the shades.

"Sakura, you still look very feminine." Kakashi noted objectively. "Who knows, maybe you're identity will be revealed, and those sexist officials will kick you out of the competition."

"Awwww...do I have to?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"...Fine."

Naruto marveled at Kakashi, was he actually a God in human form? How did he manage to persuade dear o' Sakura-chan using such little words?

Ahhh holy mama.

Angelic golden lights started erupting from behind Kakashi, and a pair of great white wings unfolded from his back. Doves flew across the distant lands and trumpets of heaven rang through the air. His eyes closed, as the melody of angels coursed through his body.

"Hallelujah, my _God_." He kneeled with arms outstretched. "What is thy command oh mighty-"

_Bam!_

"Wake up idiot." Sasuke gritted, punching the blond for the second time.

"Owwiee..."

"Hm?" Kakashi looked about innocently. "Me, a God? Tehehehe..."

His mind floated up towards the clouds and his body suddenly felt as light as a feather. If he was truly a god, imagine the library full of Itcha Itcha Paradise he would have. _Ooooo, JOY! Deck the halls with bells of holly, fa-lalalaaa lalalala...all hail king Kakashi. The GOD!_

"Ehem!" Sasuke interrupted yet again at his zoned out leader. "Sheesh...what the hell is up with everyone? Naruto, give her the sticker thingy...Jay's coming."

Sakura gloomily stuck on the immature pink stickers under her nose and sulked quietly. She looked like Zorro...except in pink. Now all that's left is a sword to finish off the costume.

"Looks good on you." Sasuke smirked, whispering in her ears making her go red.

"Shut up."

"Hiya ya'll!" Jay greeted in English.

English was the universal language, and it was mandatory for racers to know how to speak it fluently since racers don't just come from Japan. Sakura, coming from a prestigious family was taught English at a very early age and the same went with Sasuke and Naruto.

But nevertheless, Sakura couldn't help but stare at Jay. She has never seen a Caucasian up close. Naruto didn't count. Sakura always considered him a mix breed though. Jay had dirt blond hair and bright blue eyes just like Naruto. His head was adorned with a cowboy hat, and his clothes looked very westernized.

Behind Jay, there were two very tall and bulky males. They seem to be Caucasians too.

_Noo...make that European. _Sakura thought.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted in natural English, shaking hands with Jay. "Long time no see."

"Kakashi-Wolfy, my man!!" Jay laughed hugging the masked sensei hard. "And how's Mr. Cool and Mr. Hot?"

"Hn."

"Never better!" Naruto chirped. "How's my American buds?"

"Fine as always bro." Mike smiled, giving both Sasuke and Naruto a friendly 'American' punch.

"Just chillaxin' here and there haha." Phil updated cheerfully.

Both Mike and Phil are K1 drivers, driving for Team Ferrari with Jay as their team leader.

"Ohh...still cold as always Sasuke, ooo! Who's this new guy? Err...pink guy." Jay said curiously, peering over at Sakura who was currently trying to shy away.

Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD!! I HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT!!! WAHHH!!!

"This is our new racer!! Haruno Sakuno!!" Naruto introduced brightly.

"Hi?" Sakura said timidly in English.

"Hey!! Mind if I call you Pinkster? Japanese doesn't really work for me. I have nicknames for everyone." Jay smiled toothily.

"S-Sure."

'I told you that was a great nickname!!' Naruto mouthed, nudging Sasuke. Sasuke just flashed him a sign of annoyance.

"Wow...you sure look like a girl...n-not that its bad or anything dude. It's ok to be feminine. I think a lot of girls dig that." Mike commented nicely, blinking rather hard. She didn't really mind, she was a girl no matter what. "Anyways, I'm Mike Schumacher from Germany. You can just call me Schumi. Everyone does."

"I-I'm Haruno Sakun-no." She didn't know why, but she was frightened to death.

"This guy over here is Philippe Massa. You can just call him Phil, he's Brazilian." Schumi introduced.

"Yo! Mind if we all call you Pinkster?" Phil asked earning a meek nod from Sakura. "Hehe, did you like...dye your hair pink or something? Your favourite colour? Soo cool!"

"It's natural."

"Natural?!" All three foreigners exclaimed, inspecting Sakura from every angle. Thank god she was wearing a thick jacket which covered most of her body.

"Unique isn't he?" Kakashi said proudly.

"Yup! And I have a feeling he's going to fit just right in! Unlike those other spares of yours Wolfy." Jay joked, slinging a buff shoulder around Sakura.

"Do you have to call me Wolfy?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"How can you not like the nick Wolfy? It's such a great name!" Jay asked, pretending to be offended.

"It's so...childish."

"I think it suits you just fine." Sasuke snickered.

"Ah, so the Iceman talks!" Phil grinned.

"Of course I talk poo-head." He replied.

"Finland is so for you. You should live here." Schumi grinned with his partner. "Brr...is it cold. Hah, let's go inside the Common room."

"You guys go ahead. Jay and I have to make sure the cars arrive safely in the garage." Kakashi informed.

"Alright, see yah." Phil bid, and went ahead to the Commons with Schumi.

The common room is where all the racers meet during their spare time. It's a place where the staff of K1 serves meals for each driver unless he wants to go out and buy food for their own. Aside from the Commons, a private villa was built close to it for the drivers to spend the night in. VIP services were available to all who lives there. K1 is a big money maker.

"Wow, they seem quite friendly." Sakura commented, as they trailed behind.

"Yeah, even though everyone is competing against each other, nobody says they can't make friends with each other outside of the competition." Naruto explained. "But Sakura-chan, watch out...there are some baddies out there on the track."

"It's alright haha, I watch K1 all the time. Never missed a race on TV." Sakura assured. "I have some ideas on who's bad and who's good."

"Even if Team Ferrari's our friends, never let your identity slip." Sasuke said seriously.

"Yes father." She giggled. A vein popped out on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto cheered silently at this. "Haha...I still can't believe this is happening. My heart's pounding so fast! I can't help but love K1 more and more. This feeling is so awesome. And that's not it; I finally met some decent guys."

Both Sasuke and Naruto choked at the last comment.

"Well it's true, most guys are dickheads." She said matter of factly.

"Sexist." Both males commented.

"Like you're not."

* * *

"Attention sirs. It's time for the tour around the villa." A young servant announced in the Commons.

"A tour?" echoed Sakura.

"Oh right, it's your first time. We have a tour every year around the villa! It's also the time when they show you where each Team members sleep." Naruto explained.

"Speaking of sleeping..." Sasuke said in alarm.

Naruto eyes widened with him. "Uh oh..."

"What? What?" Sakura asked, looking at both of them worriedly.

"Err...well...umm...Naruto stammered, scratching his head as they stood up and followed the servant. "How do I say this?..."

"It's basically a guy's universe here." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Guy's universe?"

"Yeah...a team consists of two racers and a leader along with ten pit stop technicians right? Well the ten technicians sleep in a separate villa but the problem is, K1 only offers each team two VIP rooms. Sooo..." Sasuke took a deep breath, "One is for the team leader, the other one... is for the two racers. Simply said: Us."

"...Oh." Sakura said with a blank expression.

"I don't see what the problem is." A new voice popped among them.

They all turned around with Sakura gasping slightly. "Neji-kun!"

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said darkly.

"Hmm...although if you mind sleeping with a girl that much, I don't mind if we switch sleeping partners." Neji said smoothly and calm as hell.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and told herself not to gape. Did Neji just say what she thought he said? Colour immediately rose in her cheeks as she fidgeted and stared at the ground.

"Hn...I think I can handle it. After all, we're going to be sleeping in separate beds anyway." Sasuke replied calmly. Although he wanted to spat out the words.

"..."

"And here we have our newly built exclusive Finnish hot spring!" The servant was introducing earning excited nods from everyone. Well, almost everyone. Everyone excluding the Uchiha and the Hyuuga who was glaring at each other.

"Whatever. See you around Haruno." Neji bid, breaking their eye contact and stalked away.

Sakura continued to stare at direction of the disappearing brunette with her heart beating faster than before. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't dumb. She knew what Neji meant. There's a chance that Neji is _finally_ interested in her!

"Wow, what's his problem." Naruto wondered, following the group of K1 drivers back to the Commons.

"Hmph." Sasuke looked warily at Neji's back and folded his arms. Was he challenging him? Whatever it was, it continued to bother him by the time all of them resided in their designated VIP rooms.

"My first night as a K1 racer!!!" Sakura laughed happily rolling on her bed.

Inner Sakura: Your first night sleeping in the same room with a guy.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Come to think of it, inner Sakura was right. It was her first time sleeping in the same room as a guy. Well Sasuke was a pretty cool guy, so she guess it was alright. Although...

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Sasuke was Neji.

Anyway! Shaking her head to clear things out. This wasn't the time for lovey-dovey stuff. It was a time to focus on her future career!

Sasuke stared at the girl across from his bed. She had a dazed expression on her face. He recalled this was the first time sleeping in the same room with a girl aside from his mother when he was a baby.

"Hey Sasuke, what are we doing tomorrow? The race doesn't start till three days." Sakura asked curiously.

"Simple. We practice on the track. Kakashi won't go easy on you know, so training will take up most of the time. He has goals for everyone. High ones, since Mclaren is a winning team. After that, if there's more time, we usually just go around the city." He explained.

"Oh!! Shopping!!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes glimmering. Finnish chicks were so pretty, and she saw they had the prettiest winter outfits.

Sasuke looked at his partner with a clueless face. Shopping? Did she meant she want to go shopping for clothes? Maybe she meant shopping for food.

He hoped.

**TBC**

**Haha, I brought Neji in the love circle. I wanted to try writing a little bit of NejixSaku :P Anyway, bad news. School started and I've been meaning to update this two weeks ago but school is just plain torture!! T.T I couldn't get as much internet access as I hoped. Sighh...its just plain evil. Homework everyday. Four tests during the first week of school. Boo. **

**Anyway, since this fic is about racing, I took some names of actual racers and put them in the book. For example, my favourite racer: Kimi Raikkonen...his nickname is Iceman and he's really from Finland haha. And since both him and Sasuke have a cold demeanor I figured the nickname fits him too! Mike Schumacher is derived from Michael Schumacher, the greatest racer in the world. Yeah, hehe I'm that cheap when I make names :) His partner was called Felipe Massa which I altered it to Philippe Massa haha. Both of them are from Ferrari in 2006. So yup, I take no credit in making up the names.**

**So thats it! Thx for reading!! Total love triangle next chapt. :P **

**Ciao for now. **


	10. Concept of LOVEE

**Hey Heya Heyo! I am full of inspiration this week since I have a ten day break :) **

**Let's just hope it will last forever. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Concept of LOVEEE**

Despite the chilly weather of Finland, Sakura along with the rest of K1 racers couldn't help but sweat like hell. Being all cooped up in formal racing attire was not an easy thing to do. Everything was tight and sealed, allowing no air to get in or out of the suit.

It was Saturday, the day when every qualifying race for each stop is held. Qualifying race determines which place a racer gets to start from based on the fastest time record. For this year's Finland stop, Sasuke got P1 (position 1) which means he gets to start on the very front since he had the fastest speed. Neji came in second while Sakura made it in third making the Mclaren team very proud. She was a newbie after all.

Sunday is when the real race actually starts.

Since they had a great start in the season, Kakashi allowed his crew to take a break. Sakura and Sasuke have been training very hard over the past week under careful watch of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sakura called out excitedly, jumping on her bed like a little kid. "Do you guys want to go out with me?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I would love to, but I still have work to do for tomorrow's big race." Naruto said sadly, rolling around Sasuke's bed.

"What? But Kakashi let us off and said we can have free time!" Sakura whined.

"That's for his crew. I just work part time for his crew. Remember about my _other_ job?"

"Oh yeahh...too bad. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura turned her bubbly attention towards the quiet raven-haired boy. "Want to go out and shop with me?"

"No." Sasuke replied blankly, and flipped through a automobile magazine.

"Aww why not?!"

"Because, I don't want to go shopping."

"Sasuke-bastard, don't be such a jerk." Naruto pressed. "What's wrong with shopping? Lot's of guys do it these days. Plus, Sakura needs someone to go with her. We've came here a few times already, so we know the way around this city, but she doesn't. Show her around."

"Yeah, yeah! And Kakashi-sensei said I'm only allowed to go outside if one of you comes with me." Sakura nodded, hugging Naruto for being on her side. "Pretty please Sasuke?"

"Get Kakashi." Sasuke said stubbornly. Don't they know that he _doesn't_ go out with girls? Especially on a shopping escapade.

"But you know that he has work to do for tomorrow's race." Sakura pouted.

"You're such a baby Sasuke-bastard. I bet you will die as a lonely man." Naruto smirked.

"Alright fine! I'll go with pinky!" Sasuke gave up and glared at Naruto who gave him a cheeky grin.

"I am not a pinky you fridging boy!" Sakura glowered, her emotions totally turning upside down, startling the guys a little bit.

"I can call you anything I want." Sasuke said with a defiant smirk. "After all, without me, you can't go on your little shopping trip."

"Honestly, how can you live with a guy like him?!" Sakura cried angrily to Naruto wishing she could kick the arrogant Uchiha in the shins.

"I've wondered about that too." The blond replied and stuck a tongue out at him. However, Sasuke just shrugged and went along his merry way.

"Cheh...I'm going to get dressed." Sakura huffed and went into the bathroom.

"Hehe, I'm liking Sakura-chan more and more!" Naruto smiled.

"If you like her so much then go marry her." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Nahh...I have another person in mind."

"...What?"

"Well, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

Sasuke sat straight up. Naruto was interested in some other girl that he didn't know about? Since when? And there he goes thinking he would be the men of honor at the dobe's and pinky's wedding.

"Sakura-chan's not my type."

"She's not?"

"Not really...don't get me wrong. I _really_ like Sakura-chan. I think I may even call her my little sister now."

Poof! There goes the idea of the men of honor thing.

"Sister-love huh?"

"Yeahh...and well...I think I may have an interest in Hyuuga's cousin."

"No kidding? That shy Hyuuga purebred?"

"Yup hehe...she's actually pretty sweet you know. She gave me some medicine when I scratched my knee one time."

"And that sparked the whole love thing."

"No, not just only that...there are other times too..."

"Who knew the loudmouth would actually go for someone quiet." Sasuke snickered and leaned back on his chair.

"Shut up bastard." Naruto threw his magazine at him. "Anyway, that's not the point that I'm getting at."

"Really? I thought you were going to tell me about your plans for marriage and honeymoon."

"What?! That's girls stuff! You're such a bastard you know that?"

"I know, and I'm proud to be one."

"Tch...ANYWAYS...the point is...I think Sakura-chan is your type."

"..."

If Sasuke had water in his mouth, he would've had spat it at Naruto. Too bad he didn't. "What the hell?"

"I'm serious man! Sakura-chan is your type."

"Oh, so the quiet one gets paired up with a loudmouth in the end. Yeah, I see where you're going. You're whole concept of love that is."

"No, I mean it! And hey...you're not that quiet. You're actually quite loud when it comes to cussing, arguing, and being a big mean bastard."

"I'm touched."

"Go to hell Uchiha...You need a girl to spice up your life."

"My life is already spiced up. Not to mention, there's plenty of girls in my life."

"Fan girls don't count. I'm talking about a real girlfriend."

"No thanks."

"Heh...bet you anything that by the end of K1, you are going to fall DEEPLY in love with Sakura-chan. I can see it now...boy-hater and girl-hater having a relationship...perfect opposite attraction combination!"

"Psh, how much do you want to bet?"

"If I win, you have to be my 1st man of honor." Naruto smiled.

"I thought you said planning for weddings was for girls." Sasuke smirked. "Deal, and what if I win?"

"You'll die as an old lonely man."

Sasuke laughed sarcastically and cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, ok...if you win...I'll be your 1st man of honor."

"Nahh...what kind of a win is that?!"

"WHAT?!" The blond jumped up, apparently very offended.

"Hmph, well we all know you're going to be my 1st man of honor whether I like it or not. So...if I don't fall in love with Pinky by the end of K1, you can't eat ramen for the rest of your life."

"FINE."

"You're really that confident that you'll win?"

"Yup."

-

"Mwahaha..I am done!!" Sakura announced, interrupting their little guy talk.

"Took you a while." Sasuke commented quietly and widened his eyes as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan!! You look great!!" Naruto praised, giving her a wink.

"Really? Isn't this what every girl wears?" Sakura wondered and looked down at herself. A light brown fur coat (fake, Sakura was against animal-cruelty) wrapped cozily around her with a light pink skirt flowing down to her knees. White furry boots adorned her legs, leaving only the flesh of her knees visible. She didn't think it would be too flashy since she saw other Finland chicks wear something similar to her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, because...I have this!" Sakura smiled proudly and pulled out a long blonde wig that was semi-curled at the bottom from her luggage.

"Did you happen to also bring some kind of animal in your luggage?" He asked sarcastically as she put the wig on. How the heck did she manage to bring all those stuff in that luggage of hers?

"Very funny Sasuke...ta-da!" She replied and showed them what she looked like with a wig on.

"You look like a very hot Finnish!" Naruto clapped.

"You look like Naruto, except with green eyes."

"Heyyy!!" Both 'blondes' yelled.

"Hmph...well I think Naruto's a pretty blonde boy." Sakura said absentmindedly and flicked her golden hair.

"Hear that Uchiha?!" Naruto laughed. "Anyways, I think you guys should go before it gets dark outside. I got to go to the central now."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently pushed Sakura out of the room to prevent her from seeing Naruto wink at him.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere in the city...I need to get presents for everyone." Sakura replied.

"So you buy a present for everyone every time you go to a new country?"

"Nope, I'm going to finish buying everything today and send it home." She grinned, "Let's see...I have to buy one for mom, dad, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig-"

"Ino?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yup, you know Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura marveled.

"Yeahh...she's been hitting on me ever since I can remember." He muttered.

"Haha, that sounds like her. Although, flirting is just her hobby so you don't have to worry too much. I'm pretty sure she already has a guy in mind." Sakura giggled cheekily. "Ohh!! Finnish ice cream!"

A classy shop that looked like a gingerbread house stood in front of them with assortments of ice cream waiting inside. "Let's go there!"

"You're crazy." Sasuke said in disbelief. "You want to eat ice cream in this weather?"

"_You're crazy_." She shot back staring at him who was only wearing a black collared shirt with black pants. The only thing that kept him warm was a red scarf and a cap. "I can't believe you don't feel cold only wearing _that. _One vanilla ice cream please. Oh, and I would like to have it in a cup, I hate those cookie cones. "

A blond guy hurriedly scooped up a big ball of vanilla ice and placed it inside a cup before handing it to her. He stared at her in awe and looked at Sasuke with envy.

"Wow, this is good." She said between bites. "You want to have some Sasuke?"

"No."

"But it's yummy!"

"I don't like ice-"

Before he knew it, a spoonful of ice cream was stuck in his mouth. The ice cream melted as soon as it came in contact with the warmth of his tongue and a sweet splendor soon filled his body. It wasn't until a few minutes later did he realize the situation he was in and pulled violently back.

"What the hell?!"

"See I told you it was good." Sakura said happily and exited the store like nothing had happened.

Sasuke just stared at her with shock. Did she have any idea what she had just done?! Sticking an _already-licked_ spoon inside his mouth was like an indirect kiss!

_Don't be such a big baby..._

"Shut up." He grumbled to himself and quickly followed the girl out of the store. He took his time analyzing Sakura who paused in front of shops once in a while showing no abnormalities. She seems to be unaware of her previous actions and didn't look like she was behind some crafty scheme to hit on him.

"Sasuke, do you think Ino-pig will like that purple scarf?" Sakura asked, pointing at the piece of clothing behind the window of the shop.

He felt his shoulder loosen and his body relaxed. _I really need to get over this women-phobia..._he thought. Up until now, he didn't really trust anyone from the opposite gender pool except for his mother. Most of his fan girls had tried all sorts of tactics to get to him making him paranoid. Sakura seems to be the only girl who treats him like a normal person...maybe even a _friend_?

He guess he could act the same way...

"Nahh...I don't think Ino would like the scarf. Something more flashy, you know?"

"Yeah your right, you make a excellent shopping buddy Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Who would've guessed...him...an excellent shopping buddy? He could almost laugh out loud.

* * *

"You know, its night." Kakashi scolded, looking at his watch. "Both of you have a big race tomorrow. You skipped dinner too. Where were you guys?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up at least ten shopping bags in his arms. Wasn't it obvious? Naruto giggled and pranced around in the background. His best friend wasn't gay!

_THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN! You showed Sasuke the meaning of being a man! You saved my reputation! Hallelujah!_

"Ehehehe...sorry Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to go out shopping and dragged Sasuke along with me. Don't worry about dinner, we already had ours outside." Sakura explained.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and kept a stern face although he was just itching to smile. "Really now..."

_Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke out on a shopping trip AND having dinner with a girl? Haahahaa...tell me the world isn't ending..._

Sasuke just rolled his eyes again. He knew what Kakashi was really thinking. It wasn't like he had a choice about going on the shopping trip, if the stupid leader hadn't ordered for them to take care of Sakura, he would never have gone.Although, he was kind of glad that he had gone in the end. The trip wasn't that bad and it was definitely better than sitting around all day.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room." Sasuke stated and carried Sakura's stuff back. No wonder Sakura had muscles...you can fudging grow muscles just by carrying all these bags for the whole day. To him, it's a miracle.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura called, entering their room.

"What?"

"Do you think I could...?" She blushed, making him raise an eyebrow. "Well you know how everything here are only for guys and I'm probably the only girl in the entire building..."

"Yeah?"

Sakura bit her lips and walked towards Sasuke.

"Do you think I could use the hot spring right now? It's almost midnight and I doubt there'll be any guys in there." She whispered shyly into his ears making him smirk.

He didn't know why she was whispering into his ear when they were the only ones in the room. Her breath tingled his eardrums a little bit.

"I think you can." He grinned amusingly and got his clothing. "You can go check if there are any guys in there."

"What if I get caught?"

"Sakura...this isn't some high school camp. There are no teachers patrolling down the halls checking if each racer is asleep after curfew."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, I'm going to shower." He said dismissively and went into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and quickly got her clothings too. Ever since she had been introduced to the newly made hot spring, she had been dying to bathe in it. Today, the fun but tiring trip exhausted her. They had basically managed to walk around the whole city. It had been fun with Sasuke. She felt like she and Sasuke had become closer now that he sort of opened up more around her.

She had a feeling that they would become great friends. Although, he was still one of her greatest racing idol aside from her grandfather and Neji.

Walking briskly towards the hot spring she took careful notice of the hall. Not one person was in sight. Good. She slowly pushed the entrance door open and stepped in. Sakura felt like she was in some kind of a movie, assigned with a mission. After checking the whole place two times for any signs of guys, she relaxed and began stripping down after finding none.

A big sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sank down into the warm murky waters of the spring. She had a towel wrapped around her just in case someone decides to pop in. The muscles in her body relaxed from its tensions and the pores of her skin opened to allow fresh air to come in. Her chest ached from being bounded with white cloth for the last few days. But the pain was slowly being taken away by the hot waters.

_Slide!_

Sakura's heart literally skipped a beat and turned around at the sound of the door sliding behind her. A small gasp exited out of her mouth as she saw Neji in front of her with a towel around his waist.

Why oh why? Why was God being so cruel?

Why did he put the man of her dreams in front of her?! With so little clothing on too! Her heart almost melted at the sight of Neji's toned body.

"Sakura?"

"Uhhhhh...uhhh...I-I can e-explain." She stammered, blushing heavily. _Someone...just kill me now..._

Inner Sakura: Actually don't kill me! This view is worth living for!!

"Oh?" A sly expression replaced the shocked one on Neji's face. Instead of going back to his room like Sakura think he would, he stepped into the pool beside her! Her face wanted to explode out of embarrassment and she desperately wanted to get out of the pool. The water was making it more hot and sweaty for her.

"Y-yeah...I didn't think anyone would come at night..." She quivered.

"Me neither." The brunette replied with a grin and sighed a little bit out of pleasure.

"..."

-

Silence.

-

Awkward.

Awkward.

AWKWARD.

Inner Sakura: Ahhhhhhh...

One thing she hated the most was awkward silences. She felt the need to talk if no one was talking. But who was she kidding? This was the guy of her dreams. If she said something stupid it would be the end of her life.

"How's it going lately?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him with saucer eyes and fidgeted. She was surprised that Neji took the initiative to talk. She liked guys who take on the initiative... "Um...it's been good."

Neji chuckled for a moment and locked his eyes with the girl. She looked pretty cute now that he noticed. "Relax Sakura." He smirked. "I'm no stranger."

"Y-Yeah, sorry." She mumbled quietly.

"You're pretty cute with short hair." He commented and leaned down dangerously.

"Really?" Sakura stared at him wondering if he was just kidding or telling the truth. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"Yup." He answered and daringly bent down his neck just so their noses almost touched. Wet strands of loose chestnut hair clung to his face, framing it delicately. Closer and closer...

_Oh my god, I am going to faint!_

Closer...

-Cough-

Sakura suddenly felt her hands push Neji away without her command. His chest felt smooth and warm beneath her palms, but she pulled her hands away as soon as it touched.

"S-Sorry," she muttered hastily and climbed out of the pool. If she stayed one second longer in the spring, she knew she would definitely faint. "S-See you around Neji-kun."

She ran back into the changing room and hastily pulled on her clean clothes. She had no idea what just happened. Neji almost kissed her! She didn't know why she stopped the kiss either, her hands just moved on their own.

Inner Sakura: I curse my hands...

Opening the door to her room out of panic, another whole new view greeted her. A topless Sasuke lying on his bed reading a magazine. _Oh GOD...not another hot body..._

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow as she ran to her bed and covered her face with a pillow. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." She groaned. Too much hotness for one day.

Sasuke just shrugged and continued browsing through his magazine. After a few minutes, Sakura's heart returned to their normal pace and her face revered back to its natural colour. Now that she was calmer, she had the guts to talk to Sasuke face to face.

"How come you aren't asleep yet?"

"It's only 1 am." He replied, not even looking up. "The race doesn't even start till twelve."

"Oh..."

Inner Sakura: Wow...he looks juicy...

_SHUP UP! Stop acting like a slut..._

Inner Sakura: I am not acting like a slut...it's the truth. He and Neji both look yummy.

_I know...hehehehe...who do you like better?_

Inner Sakura: Hmmm...I think badass Uchiha.

_Really? I think I like Neji..._

Inner Sakura: Ah well...they're both H.O.—"

_Bam!_

"Owww..." Sakura exclaimed as a pillow hit her square in the face.

"Not my problem, you zoned out."

"For your information Sasuke, I can zone out whenever I want." She replied angrily.

"Well just don't zone out when you're looking at me." He muttered. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Hah! I know your weak point now! You're scared when a girl looks at you." Sakura said triumphantly.

"Like hell!"

"Like yeah." She snickered.

"You're just saying that as an excuse to look at me. I know I'm hot." Sasuke smirked.

"Get a life Uchiha."

"I already have one."

"Get another one."

"I don't need another one."

"Pshh...hmph...whatever." Sakura grinned as she hugged the pillow that Sasuke just threw. "I have your pillow now. Have fun sleeping without a pillow!"

"..."

"Give it back!"

**TBC**

**Hehe...I hope some of this fluff makes you happy haha. There will be more rest assured. My little evil love triangle is finally coming to place mwahahahaha... I wonder if any of you guys like NejixSakura...ANYWAYZ...**

**Who here has read Eyeshield21?!! It's the best sports manga I have ever read...Hiruma is so effing hot!! Mwaahahahaha...if any of you read it, please tell me so we can share our fandom together!! Jk jk...but honestly...he is so hot! **

**Ok I'll stop hehe. Ciao for now! **


	11. So Not Me

**Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated this and I apologize for the slow update D: plzzzzzzz forgive me I don't wanna lose any readers. THANKS TO ALL THE SUPPORTERS OUT THERE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! But anywho, here's the next chappie…and finally…some fluff haha. Oh, one more thing...this chapter will be a little bit disorganized.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – So...Not...Me...**

Sakura couldn't sleep peacefully the whole night. She had successfully kept Sasuke's pillow and it was now resting at the bottom of her head. She managed to sleep a little but ended up waking in excitement at around five am.

The sun had just peeked out from behind the mountains and only managed to warm the chilly Finland air by a little. The first race of the year won't be starting till twelve pm so really, it was kind of absurd to be waking up so early. But she couldn't help it.

She was just sooooo excited. The juiciest part of her lifelong dream was just hours away.

_Bleh…_she thought with a frown as she looked at the wooden clock on the wooden wall. _Still seven more hours to go…hurry up already!! _

She sighed and tossed around in her blanket. She didn't want to get up because the room was cold, but simultaneously, she was bored to death as well.

_What should I do? _

Inner Sakura: Sleep.

_I don't want to sleep. _

Inner Sakura: Get out of bed.

_I don't want to get out of bed. _

Inner Sakura: Fine! Then stay in your bed and die from boredom.

_I don't want to die from boredom. _

Inner Sakura: Look at Sasuke then tehehehe….

………

She hesitated and turned around on her bed slowly. _This is so perverted…_

Inner Sakura: What is?

_This! I can't believe I'm actually going to watch a guy sleep! _She thought in wonder and blushed a little as she saw Sasuke's head peaking out from his thick covers. To her luck, he was facing her too! Sakura giggled as she saw that Sasuke was sleeping without a pillow. She had won yesterday's pillow fight!! In his face!

-

-

Inner Sakura: You know…he's hot…I mean…really hot…

"……"

_I can see that…_ she felt herself blush even more and frowned as her inner self started to get all boy-crazy again. She didn't even know why she was so embarrassed. Sasuke didn't know that she was staring at him and that that she was closely analyzing every single feature on his face. So, she shouldn't even be scared of anything. Much less…be embarrassed.

-

-

_Wow…not a single snore from him…_she thought in amazement as her mind wondered off again. Didn't all guys snore when they sleep? Apparently not Sasuke…She continued to watch him sleep peacefully and made notes on his features here and there.

A porcelain doll was meant to describe girls, but in a situation like this, she swore Sasuke looked just like one. Not to mention, his eyelashes are fricking thick and long too! Sakura stared with jealousy.

_Damnit…I want those eyelashes…I want that nose……I want that mouth…_

Whoa!! Hold up!!

Did she just say she wanted his mouth?

_Eck!! Does estrogen provoke sexual needs for a girl?_ She thought with fear. _I think I need to start taking steroids…I'm going crazy…dangit…maybe testosterones will do me good…_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself turn the other way or stop herself from staring at Sasuke. Her ears started to feel hot and her face grew as bright as a tomato as her gaze lingered. "This is ridiculous," she whispered to herself with a groan. "I'm going high over a sleeping beauty."

"This is ridiculous." She repeated angrily, slapping herself lightly on the cheeks hoping that it will make the blush go away.

She was supposed to be a man-hater - A girl that hates men! Excluding Hyuuga Neji…

The burning hotness on her face didn't reside though and remained where it was after five minutes. It wasn't until another five minutes later when she suddenly smelled something. Something _nice_.

It wasn't the smell of food but more like cologne. _What the heck? _She furrowed her eyebrows and scanned around the room. Sasuke was still asleep so he couldn't have sprayed the cologne. So who was it?

She scanned around in confusion until her neck hurts from all the turning. She gave up a few moments later and glared at Sasuke. Sakura just felt like glaring at him for making her blush like hell earlier on. It was very immature for her but oh well. No one will know. She was still too lazy to get out of bed so she stayed where she was under her comfy puffy covers and growled softly.

Sakura was still unsatisfied and curious about the smell nonetheless. That was when it hit her and she immediately smelled her pillow. It turned out her senses were correct. It was from Sasuke's pillow that she stole the night before. The smell of the sweet yet manly cologne on the pillow was the same as the one in the air. _So it really is Sasuke…_

_Frick…I'm getting high over a cologne-covered pillow…_She thought in a while and gritted her teeth.

Inner Sakura: I like this smell…

Her inner self thought heavenly as if she was on ecstasy.

_Shut up…_

Inner Sakura: So tell me now…Neji or Sasuke?

Sakura paused for a moment in surprise as her other self asked the daring question. _Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke!!! _Her conscious screamed. _Psh…just because his pillow smells good and he looks hot when he sleeps doesn't mean that I like him…_

_Neji…Neji…Neji!!!_ Her other conscious screamed. However, the scream from this conscious was fainter and more silent than the other conscious.

...She didn't know how to respond to the question though. I mean, she had liked Neji all her life but the fact that Neji only started noticing her after she went into K1 really brings the whole situation down. In addition, she passed down on a very rare kiss from Neji – which by the way, she still doesn't know why she rejected the very kiss that she yearned for so long.

Sakura sighed a little as she reflected on her personality. All these thoughts about boys are driving her mad. _Mmm….nice cologne…._ She thought uncontrollably and went into a trance. It wasn't until a stir from Sasuke did she snap back into reality.

_Focus!!_ She scolded herself angrily. Seriously, she needed to get a life and stop worrying about the opposite sex. If only she knew why she was feeling this way…

Her brain then clicked.

_Am I…Could I…possibly be attracted to Sasuke. _She looked at Sasuke again in horror and started realizing that her guess may be right. It surely explained why she was blushing so heavily before and still is right now. By this time, Sasuke's mouth was slightly open and an arm dropped over his eyes.

_So cute…_

_Aarghhh!!! Not again!!! _She slapped herself again and this time, she used all her willpower to turn her face the other way. _Woosaa….chillax girl…woosa…._

This was going to be a hell of a morning. Since she realized a sleeping Sasuke in the room was the very first sign of a very hot hell.

* * *

**An hour before the race**- 

Sakura looked down on her cup of tea nervously as she ripped the hundredth tissue paper in her hands. The race was starting _really_ soon, she thought and glanced at the clock. Too soon.

What if she had an accident?

What if she crashed into someone?

What if she came in last?

What if-

"You really need to find something else to shred."

Sakura cranked her head up like a robot and saw Sasuke pulling out a chair across from her. They were in a small private Mercedes lounge along with other crew members.

"Sorry." She muttered and blushed slightly as she remembered her torturous morning and horrifying realization that she was attracted to the man that is now sitting in front of her. _Go away…I don't need you right now…_she pleaded in her mind. Sasuke was the last thing she needed. Having him around only made her heart pound faster.

As if it wasn't already fast enough.

Sasuke eyed her a little and tried to recall his first race in K1. Nope, he didn't remember being nervous at all. Maybe it was a 'girl' thing. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel concerned about his teammate. She might after all, screw up her race and crash into someone due to nervousness. If that happened, then the team will practically be doomed and Kakashi will show his wrath. (Wow…who would've thought Kakashi would be so scary hehe…)

Sakura seemed to have gone back to shredding her one-hundred-one tissue and had practically forgotten about him. He sighed a little and got up from where he was. This seemed to have gone unnoticed by Sakura. Keeping a careful watch one her, he went to the freezer nearby and took some ice cream out before going back to his seat again.

This went unnoticed by Sakura too.

_Is she that nervous? _Sasuke thought curiously and popped a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth. He was new to this kind of reaction. Before, all of his teammates were either too arrogant or too pumped up for the race. Nervousness was definitely a new thing in the atmosphere.

"You know…" He called out to the zoned-out girl in disguise. "You should leave some tissue to those that go to the bathroom a lot."

"H-Huh?" Sakura gasped softly and turned to him with big round eyes as if he had just grown another head.

Sasuke sighed and stared at her hesitantly for a second before sticking his spoon roughly inside the cup of ice cream. "Here."

"What?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Here." He repeated and held out his ice cream to her.

She looked at it blankly and accepted it slowly as if it was some kind of bomb.

"Relax Haruno." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up from where he was. "It's only ice cream. It'll help you with your nervousness…I think…whatever, just calm down alright? We're all going to be in big trouble if you screw up in the race because of your nervousness. So just eat the ice cream, calm down, and start saving up the tissues for those shitters in the bathroom."

It seemed that his words and actions had finally gone through her head for she immediately stopped shredding tissues and dropped her jaw slightly in surprise. He smirked at her reactions and nodded his head before going off.

Sakura stared at the melting ice cream in her palms and started going red. _This_ was _Sasuke's_ ice cream! **Sasuke**'s ice cream! **Uchiha Sasuke's **ice cream and and spoon!!

Inner Sakura: What now?

_Well…_She thought with a shrug and a small smile on her face. _We follow his advice_… She stuck a spoonful of ice cream inside her mouth and instantly, all her burdens went away except for an image of a raven-haired racer because the spoon that Sasuke **licked** was inside his mouth. Yes...sometimes, she can be a major fangirl...

* * *

"Haruno-chyyyaaaaaannnnnn!!" Naruto called loudly and ran to her at top speed. 

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack his forehead. The blond idiot was making everything so damn obvious.

"H-Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted meekly. It turned out the ice cream only worked temporarily. It was now ten minutes before the race and the nausea was starting to get back to her again.

"You look nice!!" Naruto complimented her since she was now fully dressed in her driver's uniform. All in all, she looked very manly.

"T-Thanks!"

Naruto then had a sneaky grin on his face and faced the human ice cube who was currently leaning against his polished race car. (They're in the garage by the way.)

"Don't you think so too Sasuke-bastard?!"

"What?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't you think Haruno-chan looks good in _his_ driver's uniform??" The blond asked innocently.

He growled at the fox boy and crossed his arms. "It's all the same."

_Is he fucking trying to play matchmaker?!_ Sasuke thought bewilderedly as he remembered Naruto's little 'fake' fantasy for him and Sakura. Never going to happen by the way… He will never ever ask a girl out…he decided to be single until he dies.

Chehh…

Sakura didn't seem to be bothered by his comment for she was too concerned about the man that was walking towards them in the distance.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Naruto checked his watch and grinned at Sakura. "Good luck!! I'll be cheering for you!! Beat that Sasuke-bastard there for me!!"

"I'll try." She chuckled nervously, scratching her head and turned to look at him.

"Oh and I won't be there to talk to you through the earpiece today, so Kakashi-sensei is taking over for me hehe. But, even if you can't hear me in the car, Ill be rooting for you. Remember… don't get too nervous!! It's the last thing you want." Naruto advised and quickly looked around for any strangers before giving Sakura a little friendly peck on the cheeks.

Sasuke watched amusingly as Sakura giggled at the tiny kiss. The dobe was sure strange in his own ways.

"Sasuke-bastard," Naruto glanced over at his best friend and held out a fist. "You better not die."

"As if." He smirked and lightly punched Naruto's fist with his own.

"Well…Ta-Ta for now!! See y—oof!!"

"Hey."

"Oh…Neji." Naruto said vacantly as he regained his balance after bumping into the tall pale man.

Sakura looked at her long-time crush with fear and embarrassment while fidgeting non-stop. However, the fidgeting immediately stopped and her body froze as Neji came and slung an arm around her. It wasn't like one of those girlfriend-boyfriend cuddle postures, but one of those man-to-man; bud-to-bud gestures.

It was still crazy physical contact for Sakura nonetheless. Sasuke couldn't help but eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's little friendly gestures and peck on the cheeks towards Sakura didn't really bother him at all but the actions from Neji were a little bit disturbing.

"What were you doing just now Uzumaki?" The pearl-eyed teen asked coolly.

"Talking." Naruto replied casually.

"No, before that…the thing that you were doing to our new friend over here." He pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Oh, you mean that kiss? It was an act of friendship. What? You jealous?" He grinned coyly.

Neji shrugged calmly and smirked. "Maybe."

Sakura blushed heavily at this and begged for someone from the Mercedes crew to come in so they won't have to get involved in these kinds of conversation.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked semi-coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how Haruno was doing…that's all." He answered and looked down at Sakura with pure interest.

This really irked both Naruto and Sasuke.

"She's doing fine thank you." Naruto informed roughly and totally forgot to that Sakura was supposed to be a 'he' now.

"I don't need you to tell me." Neji muttered and stared at them with daring piercing eyes.

"It's almost time for the race Hyuuga." Sasuke nodded towards the clock on the wall. He really wanted to just tell Neji to go back to his team's garage straight off the bat, but he was a valuable source to him as well as someone he respected, so he rather stay on good terms with him.

"Hmm…" He shrugged and took his hands off of the super pale Sakura much to the other guys' relief.

"I'll see you around Sakura." Neji whispered quietly before taking off to his own automobile.

"Dude, he's more of a bastard than you! Now that's really bad because you're already a pretty bad bastard." Naruto burst out.

"Just go to your post dobe. The race starts in less than three minutes." Sasuke muttered annoyingly and pushed the blond out of the door.

"But-But-But…oh fine. Be a poo." Naruto huffed and pouted as the speaker around the track boomed.

_Attention: Everyone, please prepare to your designated posts. The race will start in two and a half minutes. _

"You guys better not lose to that Hyuuga!!"

With that, he quickly left for his post in the K1 organization.

"Alright everyone!" Kakashi entered the garage along with ten other technicians. "Hustle, hustle! It's time for the race!!"

"Sakura." Sasuke called quietly.

"..."

_Darn...is she zoning out again? I can't believe this girl..._

"Sasuke, Haruno, put your earpiece on and get your car out to the racetrack now." Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke answered and stuck an earpiece inside his ear. "Yo, earth to Haruno."

"Eh!" Sakura snapped up and looked at him.

"It's time to go." He stated and threw her an earpiece which she hastily put on.

They then got their customized helmet and placed it on before getting on to their car. Sasuke started his car with no ease while Sakura was fumbling around with the controls. She didn't know why but she was so goddamn nervous!

Inner Sakura: Focus, focus!! Snap out of it girl!

Sasuke seemed to have sensed something was wrong for he quickly hopped out of his vehicle and ran to her. "Hey listen…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just too nervous," she panicked. "It's my first time and I don't want to screw up. I'm sorr-"

"Shush." Sasuke said calmly. "Look here, I hate to admit it, but you're the most-skilled teammate I have ever had. This is your first race, of course there will be mistakes here and there, but it can be fixed if you keep your mind straight. Don't wonder off or zone out because that's the least thing you want. Kakashi will guide you so don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is drive."

"G-Got it." She nodded and started to feel a little bit better.

"If you're lost, then just look ahead and follow me. I'll guide you ok?"

"P-Promise?"

Sasuke flinched a little as the terrified girl in front of him asked weakly. He never really made promises in his whole life. Was making promises one of those girly things too? He looked at her hesitantly as she desperately waited for his reply. Encouraging someone was bad enough but promises?...

"Fine...I promise."

He could literally see relief flood her eyes as soon as he said it. _Yeah…it really is a girl thing…_he thought and stood up to leave. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line Haruno. Don't fail the team."

She nodded and bit her lips.

"Sa-Sasuke!!" Sakura then blurted quickly at his retreating figure.

"Yeah?"

"T-Thanks." She blushed. "I feel a whole lot better now thanks to you."

Sasuke nodded in reply as he went back to his own car. Sometimes, he was too nice for his own liking. It scared him.

"Sasuke, you have thirty seconds to get you and Sakura to the starting line. Go." Kakashi said in his earpiece.

"Alright, alright old man." He replied, although he knew positively well that Kakashi couldn't hear him. He started his car again and guided it along the track smoothly until it reached the front of the finish line. In his side mirror, he could Sakura and Neji behind him.

_So far so good…I hope you're ready…_

He just hoped Sakura could survive the start of the race. Because generally, that's when most accidents happen.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Ok, ok…this will be a long update so bear with me. So anywz, I know what you're thinking. **

_**What?! Is this all the fluff that she's talking about?!**_

**Unfortunately, for this chapter, the answer is yes. But I shall add more in the future chapters. I really need to get this chapter out or else it seems like I have given up on this fic which I haven't. The ending to this was a little bit rushed so I apologize, and I didn't really proofread this so sorry for that too. **

**The next chapter will be about the race so brace yourselves for lots of automobile stuff. Romance will come at the end of the chapter. **

**I know I have explained this before but I really need to make sure you know this. ****Podium one**** means the best and very first position that's closest to the starting line. Sasuke won the position for this race so he has a better advantage of winning the number one title for the race. As for ****podium two**** or ****podium three**** they just simply means the position of the driver with podium two being second closest to the starting line. I hope you guys won't get confused about this!! **

**Alright, now for update news. I know I have promised to update Lovers to Never before I leave befor the states (which is this Friday), but I just can't find the time to write it. I have a lot of homework I need to catch up in advance, so I think I'll update that after I come back. But for sure, I'll update my new fic, Maid Number 167 before I go. And don't worry, I know I haven't been paying attention to this fic a lot, so to make it up…this will be the first fic I'll update after I come back around the beginning of January. **

**Until that time, I shall thank you in advance for reading!! Also, if you have deviantart account, please go check my profile (around the email section). Thanks!! Oh, oh, oh…and don't forget to leave a review!! Ciao!! **


	12. Moo

**Yo, I'm finally done with finals!!! Go me haha. Now on with the story. Dude…the Transformer's soundtrack (instrumental) is sooo good! Steve Jablonsky is a genius!! So what if I like Transformers? Shoot me if you want :D**

**Sorry guys, there has been so much distractions lately, so I'm going to fast forward on some parts in the race. **

**Chapter 12 – Moo**

Red

Red

Red

Red – GO!!

Sakura stepped on her gas peddle and swerved to the left attempting to secure her third place as well as increasing her chance to steal Neji's second place. Crush or no crush, she was going to get number one. However, she accidentally stepped on her peddle too hard causing her to momentarily lose control.

Inner Sakura: Switch gears! Switch gears!

"I know!" She growled to herself and hurriedly pressed a gear changing button on her steering wheel.

'_Slow and steady Sakura... You literally gave Sasuke a heart attack.'_

_Kakashi-sensei? _She thought. She was so preoccupied with her driving that she forgot the rest of her team was behind her backing her up. And what the hell? How do they know Sasuke's having a heart attack? He can't even talk to them.

_Whate-SHOOT!! _

A white mobile with a golden lion on it raced in front of her. That's right; she also forgot she was still at the starting curve of the race. Sakura could see at lease ten automobiles behind her trying to steal each other's places.

_Damnit…_ She daringly accelerated by the curve and slowly gained up at the Renault that just stole her precious third place. A second curve appeared and out of instinct, she turned her car smoothly around her opponent.

Inner Sakura: Beat that baby! Renault engine is NO match for Mercedes!!

'_Spectacular steal Sakura-chan. Keep it up.' _Kakashi commented on the other line.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at his left mirror. That girl was finally catching on. Now he could rest assure and speed up which Kakashi has been trying to tell him to do for the last two minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"YOOO Ladies and Gentle!! WELCOME to the first Grand Prix of Konoha One – the highest class of auto racing EVER! This is the most handsome commentator, Uzumaki Naruto, speaking and I hope you guys are having an awesome day!" Naruto boomed loudly with a microphone in his hands.

Who would've known he was the commentator for K1.

"First off we have the oh-so-snobby Uchiha Sasuke in first place, the cold looking Hyuuga Neji at second, ANDDD our newest, not to mention the coolest, driver Haruno Sakuno! What an amazing comeback she-I mean HE just made! Well ladies, if this doesn't draw your attention I don't know what does (besides my superb looks!)—"

"UZUMAKI! GET BACK ON TOPIC!" A superintendent shouted at the blond.

Who would've known he can get off tangent so easily as well.

"Ehehehe…alright, alright. Well folks, let me just give you a brief introduction of our newbie here. He is the grandson of the well-known Haruno Takuma! That's right, _the_ legendary Takuma. So be shocked and leave your jaws hanging. He's currently seventeen and was born in Japan on March 28th. His favourite song is – OH! Breaking news! Ladies and gentleman, Hyuuga has just successfully passed Uchiha!!"

Instantly all the girls carrying a black banner encrusted with a red and white fan gasped and looked intently on a five meter TV screen in front of them as they replayed Neji's steal.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Shit…that Hyuuga-bastard…_ Sasuke cursed and switched his gears. It has only been the fifth lap out of fifty-five laps and Neji had already managed to pass him.

'_Sasuke, you're ten seconds away from Sakura and six seconds from Hyuuga..' _

"That far already?"

Ten seconds may seem short, but in K1, it is probably equivalent to an hour in standard time.

'_Don't worry about her Sasuke, she's doing fine. She's getting a hang of everything now and the others are around eight seconds behind her. So…concentrate!'_

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes. He already stopped worrying about Sakura ages ago. Couldn't he tell? He glared at the white mobile in front of him. No matter what, he had to get first in this race.

In spite of this, he couldn't get past him no matter how hard it tried. He usually can though. Neji was being exceptionally good today and he wondered why. He was almost halfway done with the race, he just hope his first pit stop can save him.

Sakura grinned as she passed the finish line for the seventeenth time…thirty-eight more laps to go. She had managed to keep her position as well as distance herself at least five meters away from others. Not bad for a newbie.

'_Sakura, it's time for you to go to the pit stop. Go during this lap.'_

"Finally!!" She had been waiting for some time now. Everyone else behind her had already gone inside except for her. McLaren had always been famous for its heavy-oil strategy. It is where they fill the car up with as much oil as they can before the race. Having a lot of oil inside one's tank slows a car down, but it can last longer too. That way, the driver can pull more distance apart between him and his opponents while they're in the pit stop. Other teams mostly rely on the light-oil strategy which is directly opposite from the heavy-oil strategy.

It takes approximately seventeen seconds to go through the pit stop. As Sakura entered the place, she lowered her speed dramatically since it was forbidden to go past the speed limit inside the pit. If anyone broke the limit, they would get a severe penalty like wasting another seventeen seconds going through another pit stop.

She guided her car slowly to the McLaren station and felt her car being lifted up. Six people helped her change her tires while one was in charge or lifting the front nose of the car. Another crew member was in charge of filling the tank with more oil. Oil usually runs out after twenty laps and since the driver has to circle the circuit fifty-five times, each needs to go to the pit stop twice.

The whole oil-refilling and tire changing process took 8.3 seconds. Sometimes, it's a little bit longer than that if the team leader decides to add more oil. Sakura immediately went out of the pit stop and resumed her normal speed. She was lucky for she was still in her third place. It was Sasuke's turn to go inside the pit stop now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"And the first nervous breaking comes as snobby little Uchiha enters the pit stop for the first time!" Naruto said zealously as all the females in the spectators area watched the big screen TV with popped out eyes.

"YOU CAN DO IT UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"LET THE POWER OF OUR LOVE BOOST YOUR SPEED!"

Fan girls will always be fan girls.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke drove precisely on the speed limit as he entered the pit. Will Kakashi perform the splash and dash strategy or reload his fuel to the max before sending him off again. Either way, he must w-

A sudden image of Neji swinging an arm around Sakura immediately entered his mind.

_What the hell? _

_--_

He felt his car being lifted up and his crew members changing his tire.

--

The image still stayed with a cocky grin on his rivals face and a reddened face on Sakura's.

_Whoa…_ was his mind playing tricks? Why the sudden malfunction?

_Whatever…I need to win…_

--

Flashback

"_What do you want Hyuuga?" he asked semi-coldly._

_"Nothing. I just wanted to see how Haruno was doing…that's all." Neji answered and looked down at Sakura with pure interest._

_She's doing fine thank you." Naruto informed roughly._

_"I don't need you to tell me." Neji muttered._

_"It's almost time for the race Hyuuga."_

_"Hmm…"_

_"...I'll see you around Sakura." Neji whispered quietly._

_End of Flashback_

_--_

His crew members placed his down and signaled him that he was ready to leave.

--

..._Where the fuck did that come from? Hyuuga? Sakura? Am I concerned or something?...Shit, I'm in a middle of a race damnit!..._

_--_

_"Nothing. I just wanted to see how Haruno was doing…that's all."_

_--_

He sped up as he past the end mark of the pit.

_Hn…does Hyuuga have something for that pinky? _

_--_

'Sasuke, you're still behind Neji by thirteen seconds. Speed your ass up. Gain as much distance as you can. You will be coming into the pit stop in fourteen laps.' Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright, alright old man." Sasuke growled out of annoyance. He was planning to kick Neji's ass anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji was never the type to welcome second place. He was so tired of being second to that damn Uchiha that he would sacrifice certain things to gain the title that should be his. He was certainly the worthier one and had a greater destiny.

Neji looked at his back mirror and gave a dark chuckle. Even though he was only halfway around the race, he was positive victory would be his. Sasuke was no where in sight.

Digging his foot on to his accelerator, he smoothly turned around a curve and onto a straight track. _I wonder how Haruno is doing… _he thought. The last time he saw her was at the starting line. He vaguely saw Sakura being passed by his fellow teammate and lost sight of her shortly after. He hated to admit it, but it worried him and a little voice inside him was wishing Sakura could get past his teammate and get second place next to him.

Another unpleasant thought crossed his mind as he started to think about Sakura's confessions to him before. It was his deepest regret that he didn't return them to her and he was sorry for not acknowledging her. It was true that he thought Sakura was just another useless fan girl before. But now, she proved herself worthy.

Sasuke entered his mind again the more he thought. Neji could tell the human ice cube was starting to melt. Sasuke and he weren't just some rival. They had known each other throughout elementary and competed with each other throughout their life. He _knows_ and _understands_ him.

However…too bad for Uchiha, because he was going to kick his ass and win Sakura. He knew the girl still had feelings for him. A dark smile crept up to his lips as he finished his thirty-fifth lap. He had the upper hand in this war.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke cursed and fought the urge to fidget inside his stuffy racing suit. Despite the Finland weather, it felt like the Arabian Desert inside his cockpit. He was thirsty too. So far, he had managed to catch up to the point where he could see the back of Neji's car between curves. Fifteen more laps to the race…he was almost there.

His barometer was told him his fuel was running out and he wondered when Kakashi will signal him to go inside the pit stop again. As he neared the finish line, he saw that Neji had finally gone into the pit stop for the second time which leaves him temporary first.

xxxxxxxxxxx

'OHHH, destiny-obsessed Hyuuga Neji has just entered the pit! Let's see how long it will take…will it be a splash and dash? With only fifteen laps of the race, this and Sasuke's will be the final determinant to the winner of the race unless some unknown accident happens. Meanwhile, let's look at our newbie, Haruno Sakuno, who is doing superbly…'

_Shut up_… Sasuke thought. The blond was talking so loud that he could actually hear him through his thick helmet. _Argh…what's taking Kakashi so long? I thought I was suppose to go into the pit stop by now…_

"What do you know?! It REALLY IS a splash and dash for Hyuuga!! Let's see what will it be for Sasuke…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

'Sasuke, we're ready for you. You may now proceed inside the pit.'

_Finally!!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks like McLaren's leader, Hatake Kakashi, has finally signaled Sasuke to go into the pit stop." Naruto announced and sighed inaudibly. It was important not to be biased when commentating. But obviously, he was cheering for the McLaren team in secret. He just hope Sasuke can beat Neji with this pit stop. Hyuuga was being awfully good today.

Sasuke gripped his steering wheel tighter as he entered the pit. His crew members were extremely well coordinated this time to his relief. Still, he urged them to go faster in his mind. As soon as they were done, he immediately took off.

'Don't go off limits, Neji is coming up the exit of the pit stop. Don't go over the speed limit.' Kakashi reminded him with worry.

"Whoaaaa Sasuke made it off from the pit with just 5.8 seconds!! A second earlier than Neji! But as we all know, in K1, every second counts. So fans, cross your fingers!! Here come's Hyuuga Neji right now. Who would get first place?"

Just as Sasuke came out of the speed limit area, a blur of white entered his peripheral vision and started speeding ahead.

"It's my victory dumbass." Sasuke gritted as he matched Neji's speed with his own. Mercedes and Renault's engine were about the same but Mercedes had a higher rate of crashing down. It didn't bother Sasuke though, because he knew how to stabilize his vehicle well enough.

Neji didn't seem to give up either and thought about attempting to ram his car against Sasuke's. But it was against the K1 law and severe punishment will follow. Just to their luck, a slow car from Super Aguri appeared in front of them forcing them to loop around it thus causing them to slow down.

But then, to their surprise, a second slow car appeared in front of them and swerved wobbly to the left when it saw the two superior cars. It was custom for slow cars to let the fast cars through in a race. Being inexperienced as it is, the driver accidentally drove a little bit too far left which blocked Neji's car from passing through.

This finally gave Sasuke an edge and without wasting a minute, he cut right passed the inexperienced driver and onto a track with no obstacles in the way.

Neji swore at his own luck and turned a sharp right around the slower car. But unbeknownst to him, he accidentally turned during a curve which caused his car to slip on the track. The driver behind him drove onto the sand to miss him and ended up hitting the tire-lined fence. Neji soon lost control of his car and slid across the track managing to scrape along the back of Sasuke's car.

"What the hell is that Hyuuga doing?!!" He gritted as he tried to gain control of his vehicle which was currently doing a 360 off the track. The few metal chips of his car fell off but luckily, it was still intact.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura finished her second pit stop and continued down the track. She was making good record and she was loving every single minute of it. Regardless of being third place, she was still very proud of herself. Her parents underestimated her. To make her even happier, she even managed to overlap a few cars. A white car with a golden lion sat in the sand a few meters away from where she was. A driver was currently making its way through the fence. The figure looked strangely like Neji.

_No way…it couldn't be Neji right? There's no way his car would crash on him in the middle of the race. _

Inner Sakura: Hey…if that's Neji over there… and if that's his car all broken down in the distance….doesn't that make us second place?

..._Hahaha…too good to be true…

* * *

_

The Award Ceremony

-The Italian Anthem is being played throughout the whole track-

"What the…" Sakura looked blankly at where she was standing. She wiped the sweat off her eyebrows and ran a hand through her short pink hair before looking at where she was standing.

Second place.

Beside her was Sasuke standing on the first platform with another driver beside him on the third platform.

Second place.

"I came in second place." She said in awe.

Sasuke grinned and looked at her. "So you did. Not bad for a girl like you."

As soon as the Italian Anthem was done, the Japanese Anthem immediately followed up afterwards with the chairman coming over to hand out the trophies. Sakura's jaw dropped as the chairman came and offered her the trophy. It was smaller than Sasuke's but it was definitely larger than the ones she saw on TV. It was made of pure silver too.

"Congratulations Haruno Sakuno. I hope you will extend my greetings to your sister. You look awfully like her." The chairman praised.

"What?" She looked at the chairman and gasped as she realized it was Mr. Shinawa, the guy that rejected her before she got into K1.

Inner Sakura: Bastard…

"Sure, I'll extend the greeting to my sis." She said politely. The chairman nodded politely and went to hand out the third place trophy and the winning team trophy to Kakashi who was beaming.

"Something happen?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Long story." She rolled her eyes and waved to the crowd.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!" Naruto whistled from the bottom.

"Who is that pink-haired guy?" A girl asked.

"He looks like a girl." Another girl commented.

"He's kind of cute…" The third one observed.

As the Japan Anthem ended, all three racers took a big bottom of champagne that was placed by their feet and popped it open. Like all races, three champagne is placed by the three top racers and it is customary for the racers to spray it all at the crowd and drink the rest of it.

"Congratulations Sasuke!!" Sakura flashed him a big smile and hugged him with excitement. The crowd instantly raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…Sakura, you're still a guy." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh? OH! Right…ehehehe…" She immediately let go and silently scolded herself for such girly actions.

Sasuke smirked and continued spraying champagne at the crowd before drinking some for himself in amusement. Sakura really was an interesting one.

"SASUKEE!! PASS IT OVER!!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't miss it like the last time." He warned and dropped the bottle of champagne from the award platform. It was at least three meters above ground. As he did so, he saw Neji fuming in the crowd. They made a brief eye contact before Sasuke decided to go back to the change room with Sakura. He felt oddly light today, maybe even happy. He didn't know, but a new sense of victory swept through him. And it wasn't because he won the race. Anyway, it was time for the interview with a party afterwards.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura called and ran up to him before giving him a secret hug. (She was too happy.) "Thanks!! Without you, I don't think I could've done it."

Sasuke flashed her a shocked/suspicious look and felt his ears go red. Was this girl talking for real? All he did was encourage her before the race. She wasn't trying to pull a fan girl act is she? He looked at her and found purity and innocence in her marble eyes. So round…and green…interesting...

"...Hn, what would you do without me?" He teased coolly (quite opposite to what he was feeling) and raised his eyebrow in a superior manner which made Sakura's face turn a 180 degrees.

"Why you…evil…"

She thought he was a nice guy. She really really thought he was a nice guy. But who would've known Uchiha Sasuke could be such an evil teasing egotist. Sure he was mean to Naruto and they had little quarrels before bed, but he was never this bad.

"Face it. You can't live without me."

"Hey _Sakuno_? Why is your face so red?" Sasuke continued to snicker. To his surprise, he found it highly amusing when Sakura had mad face. It was kind of cute in a way.

_This sudden change!! IS THIS HIS TRUE SIDE?!! _

"You better hurry up. The interview is going to start soon. Try to cool off. I can't help it if I'm hot."

"WHO EVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING HOT!!"

Kakashi, unfortunately, happened to walk by.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

"Yes?"

"Is that Sasuke over there?!"

"Yup."

"Is he always like this?"

"Yup."

"How come no one told me about this?!"

"Don't know."

"How come he never acted like this before!"

"Don't know. Probably because you were new."

"He's evil!"

"Yup."

"I can't believe this!"

"Welcome to his true side Sakura."

**TBC**

**Booyah, as you can see…I went off tangent with this fic ehehehe…I don't know...I deathly miss F1 and I think that's the main reason why I kind of lost interest in this fic. Don't worry; the interest shall resurface soon enough when F1 season starts around March. I will be focusing on the party in the next chapter so stay tuned. Thanks for your support and don't forget to leave a review. I always enjoy them :) Ciao for now hehe. **


	13. Just Think Italy

**If all goes well, this should be ending in chapter 17-18.. I think hehe. **

**Warning: There are going to be fast forwarding everywhere from now on so the story WILL seem rushed. And…it won't be as fancy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13 – Just Think Italy**

_Attention! It's time for the top three winners to go to the interview room! Please proceed immediately. _

Sakura glared at Sasuke's back as they walked into the interview room. Uchiha Sasuke, her one and only male idol, is actually a jerk in real life! How could this be?

"Stop trying to burn a hole in my back Haruno." 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. 

"Stop sticking that tongue of yours at me Haruno." 

Sakura blinked and dropped her jaws. _H-How did he know! _Not only was he a jerk, he's a psychic too. _Fine…You wanna go against me! _

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

Sasuke raised his head up in a very egotistical manner. "Five." 

_Gasps! _She looked him in horror. "How many now?" 

"Eight." 

"Ten." 

"Four."

"Three." 

_IMPOSSIBLE!_ She stared at him with wide round eyes. _Is he a jerk from heaven! _

Sasuke watched amusingly as the girl inspected him from head to toe and from front to back. "Found anything?" 

Inner Sakura: ACK! The specimen talked!

"N-No." She stammered, trying to figure out just how this _specimen_ from heaven works. "How did you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

A vein popped out on her forehead. _Cocky now eh?..._

"How did you fudging know how many fingers I held up behind your back!" 

Sasuke smirked at her as they entered the room along with the person who got third place. "Se-cret."

"What!" 

"A guy with a forehead like yours doesn't deserve to know." 

_I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM! _

Kakashi chuckled lightly as he watched the two teens bicker and lightly patted Sakura on the shoulders. He was proud of her for getting second place on her first try and to be frank, quite surprised. He guessed he had been a little bit skeptical about her abilities since she was a girl. But he was glad his opinion changed. "Sakuno, look at the top." 

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the top and saw that the ceiling was actually made of mirrors. _So that's how he knew! No wonder he kept on raising his head! _

Sasuke just scowled and glared at his leader. "Party pooper." 

"Not so high and mighty now are yah Uchiha." She snickered and seated herself on a comfy chair in front of the interviewer along with the other two champions. She thought she would never get to see this day. Three big pitchers of apple juice sat in from of them reminding them how thirsty they were. They hadn't had a drop of water during the two-hour long race and sweated out all the moisture out of their skins. 

"Welcome Konoha One champions for the first round in Finland." The interviewer greeted and directed the camera to focus on them. 

_Camera! _She had forgotten all about the camera. She had been on TV all this time. She froze as she stared into in big black lens. Did she look decent enough? Did she look like a girl? What do people think of her right now?

"Sasuke, congratulations on coming in first. Now, it seemed like you had a little bit of trouble in the pit for the second time. How did you feel back then?" The interviewer asked. 

"It was alright." He replied and looked at Kakashi who was urging him to speak more into the camera or else he will kill him later. He sighed and poured some juice into his cup. "I got lucky really. If it wasn't for that Super Aguri driver, I'm sure the outcome of the winners would become quite different." 

-------------------------------

'Kyahhh! He's so modest!' A fangirl shouted in front of her TV. 

-------------------------------

"How do you feel about coming in first place Sasuke?" 

"Pretty good…" 

- Kakashi glare – _Sasuke, speak more! Do you want to lose your job now? _

"...and err…I'm glad that two McLarens was standing on the podium this time. It will certainly give us the chance to win the Team Cup for the first time in three years." 

"Thank you Sasuke. I certainly hope for the best."

-------------------------------

'Damn right! They'll win the Team Cup since he's so hot!' Another girl screamed. 

-------------------------------

"Sakuno," The interviewer directed�and smiled warmly. "Congratulations on coming in second. It's amazing to see your grandfather's talent in you. However, it seems at the starting of the race, you were a little wobbly. What happened?" 

"W-Well…I guess I was pretty nervous since it's my first race after all. And well I accidentally stepped on the gas pedal a little bit too hard." She answered and looked at Kakashi who just nodded at her. 

"Well I'm glad about you gaining control in the end. How do you feel about Hyuuga Neji's accident that allowed you to get second place today?" 

Sakura froze and stared at the interviewer who stared back. _Neji! _Why did he have to bring up such a sensitive topic? Sasuke saw Kakashi in the back doing all these crazy sign languages and managed to get one point. Get Sakura to talk.

Sasuke just nudged her in the stomach and frowned at the interviewer. Why is it that wherever he goes, Hyuuga's name would pop up in front of him? Seeing no reaction from his teammate, he just nudged harder until she cranked her head and looked at him blankly. 

"Talk!" 

She raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about when the interviewer interrupted them with a cough and repeated his question. 

"...Oh! Oh right…um…well I guess I was lucky? But…I hope I won't have to rely on luck to win in the next Grand Prix and win based on my skills and abilities."

"Glad to hear it. Thank you Sakuno." 

"Y-You're welcome." 

As the interviewer moved on to the third champion, she looked at Sasuke hoping for some kind of reaction. However, he just grunted and turned away. The interview lasted for another half an hour before the K1 officers decided to release them. 

"Congratulationssss Sakuuno-chan!" Naruto whooped as soon as they came out.

"Thanks!" She smiled widely and noticed Schumi and Phil were behind him.

"Nice job back there. It hurts being beaten by a newbie." Phil joked and slapped her hard on the back. 

"Sorry?" She apologized and rubbed her back. 

"Dude, what happened to your little mustache Pinkster?" Schumi asked, analyzing her closely. 

Sakura turned solid and screamed at herself for forgetting her mustache and looked at Naruto and Sasuke for help. Naruto not knowing what to do, suddenly laughed out loud like a maniac trying to get all the attention so that they wouldn't figure out she was a girl. 

"Hyper much Sunshine?" 

"Don't mind him." Sakura chuckled nervously and pushed him aside. So much for help…"I um…decided to shave it off just yesterday."

"Aww…and I was beginning to think it was cute." Schumi joked.

"Hey Schumi," Phil called and pointed his thumb at Sasuke who was just standing there. "Iceman's sad again." 

"Shut up." Sasuke glared and stuck his hands inside his pockets. 

_Uh oh…is he mad at me? _Sakura thought worriedly.

Inner Sakura: But what did I do! 

"Hey Sasu-"

"Haruno."

Sakura shut her mouth and turned around to find Neji coming towards her. Sasuke just�glared slightly and leaned coldly against the wall. 

"N-Neji!" She stammered and blushed slightly. 

"Well err…What do you say? Let's go lounging." Naruto suggested loudly and pulled Schumi and Phil away before anything bad happens. But before that, Naruto scrunched up his face at Sasuke and mouthed 'GET HERR!' passionately. 

Sasuke rolled her eyes and made no movement as he watched Neji coming towards them. 

"Hey Sakura," Neji smirked and nodded at Sasuke in greeting. "I saw your interview." 

"Y-Yeah?" She blushed and shyly looked up at him in the eyes. 

"How does it feel coming in second on the first try?" 

"Pretty awesome." Sakura replied, eyeing Sasuke a little who kept silent. 

"That's good to hear." The brunette grinned. "You know, I don't feel as pissed now because it was _you_ who took my place."

"_Cough! Cough!_" 

Both of them turned to look at Sasuke who just patted his chest and cleared his throat. "My bad. Keep on talking."

Neji raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance and growled slightly. "Anyways, I need to get going now. My boss won't be happy if he finds out I came here. I'll talk to you later." 

"Ah…ok." Sakura said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice which made Neji grin and lean down to kiss her on the forehead. 

"See yah." 

"...bye?" She felt her whole body go hot as she touched her forehead with her palm. _Neji just kissed it! _

Sasuke grunted and turned to walk away. He never knew Neji was that desperate to get a girl. Kissing Sakura's forehead like that…it was disgusting. 

"Sasuke!" 

"What?" He snapped and turned around to find the girl running up towards him.

"What do you mean _what_! I'm the one that should be saying that. _What_ is up with you?" Sakura demanded angrily. He had no right to act this way around her. _Don't tell me he's pmsing! _

"Nothing." He replied coldly and slapped himself mentally. Why was he acting like a fricken kid! _Got a fuckin hold of yourself Uchiha! It's just Hyuuga! _

"Nothing? Nothing!" She echoed. "You call that attitude you so arrogantly displayed back there nothing? I know something's wrong with you. Tell me." 

Sasuke considered for a minute on telling her how disgusted he was to see Neji being a romance geek. But then thought better. "Sakura, _why_ the hell do you care anyway? It's none of your business." 

With that, he walked away darkly and left her standing there. 

_Why the hell do I care? _

Inner Sakura: What kind of a fucked up question was that!

Of course she cared! He was her goddamn teammate and friend! That's why she cared….how can he be so inconsiderate? So arrogant! So jerk-ish! _UCHIHAS! _

Oohh…someone was going to get a bad beating tonight.

* * *

As the celebration party ended, Sakura found herself still mad at Sasuke. She tried to get him off of her mind by busying herself with the McLaren crew but Sasuke was just so damn _Aargh_! It frustrated her greatly. 

After Kakashi announced that they'll be on the plane again tomorrow heading for Italy, Sakura stomped out of the party room and back into her suite. She was so mad that she didn't even noticed Sasuke lying there on the bed flipping through a magazine. Even so, he didn't show any sign of greeting either. 

Growling and muttering curses on the way, she decided to hit the showers. Maybe a shower would do her some good. _Think Italy…think Italy…- GOD! HE IS SO ANNOYING! -...the next race will be in Italy…just think of all those Italian guys…Italian cars… Italian foo- SASUKE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE! -...Think Italy! _

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She�let out�loudly and washed her hair madly. _Why do I care? Why do I care! Maybe I should care at all!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sasuke blinked as he looked at the washroom door as a frustrated growl vibrated through. He smirked in amusement as he momentarily forgot about what happened earlier. It sounded like Godzilla had been born or something. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Whew…" Sakura sighed deeply as she stepped out from the steamy shower. The shower did do her some good, and she guessed she could relax a bit more now. Wrapping herself tightly with a white towel, she walked out to get her clothes but then screamed instead. 

"AAACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed pointing rudely at Sasuke who had a petrified look on his face as well. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING!" 

"NO! WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HERE!" 

"I THOUGHT YOU HAVE EYES! I WAS HERE ALL ALONG WHEN YOU CAME IN! WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO STRIP IN FRONT OF ME NOW?" 

"S-S-Strip!" Sakura sputtered and felt her face go red as she looked down at her body that was wrapped with only a towel. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not that type of guy." Sasuke said innocently trying to not be offending. It was his first time seeing someone from the opposite sex being so close to naked. 

"WHAT!" She screamed angrily and threw a random couch pillow beside her at him. "First of all Uchiha! I DON'T strip! Especially in front of someone like you! Second UCHIHA! I never expected you to be that type of guy! THIRD! YOU are the JERKEST guy I have EVER met!" 

"Jerkest isn't a word." He retorted before he could stop his mouth. 

"DIEEE!" Sakura shouted, grabbing the rest of the pillows on the couch and hurling it towards him which he dodged easily. The last thing she needed right now was a English-police. 

"Damnit! Stop screaming Godzilla! My ears hurt!" He shouted in annoyance over her scream. 

"G-G-G-GODZILLA!" Her mouth dropped. "Did _you_ just call _me_ Godzilla!" 

Before he could stop himself again, he snickered and nodded. "Hmm…last time I checked…I think I called you a Godzilla…or was it King Kong?" 

"KING KONG? I AM NOT HAIRY OR A STUPID MONKEY YOU B-BASTARD!" She glowed red in anger and charged towards him. 

"Don't come near me you naked rhino!" He cried in horror at the half naked woman and tried to run away. It was all too much for his poor innocent mind to handle. 

"GO BACK TO HELL YOU CHICKEN-WHORE!" She screamed and pounced on him making him trip on his bed. 

"CHICKEN-WHORE! DID YOU J-JUST CALL ME CHICKEN-_WHORE_?" He demanded loudly and felt anger rising within him. 

"YES! I just called you a chicken-WHORE! Chicken-whore! Chicken-whore! Chicken-whore!" She sang madly as she sat on top of him and attempted to strangle him. 

"Y-You FAT STRIPPING BABOON!" He shot back and hit himself mentally for coming up with such a lame comeback. But apparently, it managed to make Sakura even more offended and mad. 

"SON OF A BIRD! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A RED BUTT? FU-"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CK-" 

Both of them froze as they heard a third person's voice and snapped around to find Naruto at the doorway with saucer-plate eyes. "I-I" He coughed nervously. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! DON'T KILL ME! I-I thought-" 

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other realizing the position they were in and looked back at Naruto who had a bright red face. 

"DOBE-"

"NARUTO-"

"I PROMISE I WON'T TELL!" He flailed and ran away as fast as he could while shutting the door hard. 

"NOOOOOO…." Both of them cried in unison but it was too late. Naruto had left. 

"…………"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked back. They looked at each other. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Scrambling frantically, they untangled themselves from each other and took refuge at opposite corners in the room. 

"N-Nothing happened." He said shakily, assuring himself along the way. 

"Right. N-Nothing happened." Sakura nodded in agreement. 

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said quickly and headed towards his bed. 

"I'm going to get changed." Sakura answered immediately and grabbed her clothes. 

10 Minutes later….

It was like sixteen years ago again when they were just little babies tucked inside their beds. Both of them lay there in the dark silently and tried to force themselves to sleep. But oddly, they discovered it was really hard to get some shut eye for the room was getting hotter and hotter. 

Actually, it was just their body heating up�and the room was as cold as Mt. Fuji. Still, none of them dared to move or make a sound. And in their minds, both of them willed themselves to think of only one thing. 

_Think Italy…_

**TBC **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whew…lotsa Caps there haha. I ran out of inspiration halfway but as I forced myself to�wrte it, I found it easier and easier to write. I guess the thought of Sakura and Sasuke fighting just amused me too much hehe. Happy readings! Ciao for now!**

**Please Review. **


End file.
